Fallen Too Far (Remake)
by heyitsmds
Summary: Kyungsoo pindah di rumah pantai mereka yang terletak disepanjang Teluk Florida. Dia tidak siap dengan perubahan gaya hidup dan dia tahu dia tidak akan pernah masuk kedalam dunia ini. Kemudian dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol, pria seksi tetapi busuk. Tetapi meskipun dia tahu semua itu… Kyungsoo mungkin hanya sudah jatuh, terlalu jauh. CHANSOO/gs
1. Prolog

**REMAKE STORY By Anggur**

 **Original Story :**

 **Fallen Too Far - Too Far Series #1**

 **Rosemary Beach Series #1**

 **By Abbi Glines**

•••

Kyungsoo Wynn baru berusia sembilan belas tahun. Dia adalah putri dari ayah tiri barunya. Dia masih naif dan polos karena menghabiskan tiga tahun terakhir merawat ibunya yang sakit. Tapi untuk Chanyeol Finlay yang berusia dua puluh empat tahun, dia adalah satu-satunya yang terlarang untuknya. Uang ayahnya yang terkenal, keputusasaan ibunya untuk memenangkan cintanya, dan pesonanya adalah tiga alasan ia tidak pernah di tolak.

Kyungsoo Wynn meninggalkan rumah kecilnya di Albama, setelah ibunya meninggal, untuk pindah dengan ayahnya dan istri barunya di rumah pantai mereka yang terletak disepanjang Teluk Florida. Dia tidak siap dengan perubahan gaya hidup dan dia tahu dia tidak akan pernah masuk kedalam dunia ini. Kemudian ada pria seksi yang ayahnya tinggalkan bersamanya selama musim panas sementara ia lari ke Paris dengan istrinya. Chanyeol adalah pria busuk. Dia tidak akan pernah setia kepada siapapun. Ia letih dan memiliki rahasia. Kyungsoo tahu dia mungkin tidak pernah bisa menguaknya tapi meskipun dia tahu semua itu…

Kyungsoo mungkin sudah jatuh, terlalu jauh.

•••

Maap prolognya ketinggalan :v

* * *

Ttd

 **Anggur**


	2. BAB 1

**REMAKE STORY By Anggur**

 **Original Story :**

 **Fallen Too Far - Too Far Series #1**

 **Rosemary Beach Series #1**

 **By Abbi Glines**

* * *

Ban Truk yang telah kuparkir di samping rumah yang sedang mengadakan pesta itu telah bercampur oleh lumpur. Tidak ada mobil buatan luar negeri yang berharga mahal disini. Tempat ini paling tidak memuat setidaknya dua puluh mobil yang menutupi sepanjang jalan masuk. Aku memarkir truk Ford tua berusia lima belas tahun milik Ibuku di lapangan berumput, jadi aku tidak akan menghalangi siapa pun. Ayah tidak bilang padaku bahwa malam ini dia akan mengadakan pesta. Dia tidak bicara banyak padaku.

Dia juga tidak hadir pada pemakaman Ibu. Jika aku tidak butuh tempat tinggal, aku tidak mau berada disini. Aku sudah menjual rumah mungil yang ditinggalkan Nenekku untuk membayar tagihan akhir dari biaya pengobatan Ibu. Yang tersisa hanyalah bajuku dan truk. Menelepon Ayahku, setelah dia tidak pernah datang walau hanya sekali selama tiga tahun. Ibuku berjuang melawan penyakit kankernya, itu sangatlah berat. Meskipun ini juga penting, karena ayahkulah satu-satunya keluarga yang sekarang aku miliki.

Aku menatap pada rumah besar tiga lantai yang mengarah langsung pada pasir putih di pantai Rosemary, Florida. Ini adalah rumah baru Ayahku. Keluarga barunya. Aku tidak cocok hidup disini.

Pintu trukku tiba-tiba terbuka. Dengan spontan, aku meraih ke bawah kursi dan mengambil pistol sembilan millimeterku. Aku mengayunkannya dan mengarahkannya pada penyusup itu, memegang senjata itu dengan kedua tanganku siap untuk menarik pelatuknya.

"Whoa… Aku baru saja akan bertanya padamu kalau kau tersesat tetapi aku akan mengatakan padamu apapun yang ingin kau lakukan padaku asalkan kau jauhkan senjata itu." Seorang pria dengan rambut shaggy coklat yang diselipkan dibelakang telinganya berdiri di sisi depan senjataku dengan kedua tangan terangkat dan matanya yang melebar.

Aku menatapnya bingung dan tetap mengacungkan senjataku. Aku masih tidak tahu siapa pria ini. Membuka pintu truk orang lain bukanlah hal biasa bagi orang asing. "Tidak, kupikir aku tidak tersesat. Apakah ini rumah Abraham Wynn?"

Pria itu menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. "Uh, aku tidak bisa berpikir jika senjata itu diarahkan ke wajahku. Kau membuatku sangat gugup, Sayang. Bisakah kau menurunkan senjatamu sebelum terjadi kecelakaan?"

Kecelakaan? Benarkah? Pria ini mulai membuatku marah. "Aku tidak mengenalmu. Diluar gelap dan aku di tempat asing, sendirian. Jadi, maafkan aku jika kau merasa tidak nyaman saat ini. Kau bisa mempercayaiku kalau aku bilang padamu bahwa tidak akan terjadi kecelakaan. Aku bisa memakai senjata. Dengan sangat baik."

Pria itu kelihatannya tidak percaya padaku dan sekarang setelah aku melihatnya kelihatannya dia tidak berbahaya. Namun, aku belum siap untuk menurunkan senjataku.

"Abraham?" Dia mengulangnya perlahan dan mulai menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian berhenti. "Tunggu, Abe adalah Ayah tiri baru Chanyeol. Aku bertemu dengannya sebelum dia dan Georgiana pergi ke Paris."

 _Paris_? _Chanyeol_? Apa? Aku menunggu penjelasan lebih tetapi pria itu terus menatap pada senjata dan menahan nafasnya. Mengunci tatapanku padanya, aku menurunkan senjataku dan memastikan untuk mengembalikan rasa aman seperti semula sebelum aku menyimpan senjataku di bawah kursiku. Mungkin dengan senjata itu dijauhkan, pria ini bisa fokus dan menjelaskan.

"Kau punya surat ijin untuk memiliki senjata?" Tanyanya ragu.

Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan surat ijin senjataku. Aku butuh jawaban.

"Abraham di Paris?" Tanyaku meminta konfirmasi. Dia tahu aku akan datang hari ini. Kami sudah membicarakannya beberapa minggu yang lalu setelah aku menjual rumah.

Pria itu mengangguk pelan dan bersikap santai. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Tidak juga. Aku menemuinya dua kali sejak dia meninggalkan Ibuku dan aku lima tahun yang lalu. Aku ingat Ayah datang ke pertandingan sepak bolaku dan memanggang burger di luar rumah untuk pesta antar tetangga. Ayah yang aku miliki hingga hari dimana saudara kembarku, Sohyun tewas dalam kecelakaan. Ayahku yang mengemudi. Dia berubah sejak hari itu. Pria yang tidak menelponku dan memastikan aku baik-baik saja sementara menjaga Ibuku yang sakit, aku tidak mengenalnya. Tidak sama sekali.

"Aku putrinya, Kyungsoo."

Mata pria itu melebar dan dia menghempaskan kepalanya ke belakang dan tertawa. Apakah itu lucu? Aku menunggunya untuk menjelaskan ketika dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo Kyungsoo, aku ingin kau bertemu dengan seseorang. Dia akan menyukaimu."

Aku menatap tangannya dan meraih tasku.

"Apakah kau menaruhnya di dalam tasmu? Haruskah aku memperingatkan semua orang agar tidak membuatmu marah?" Nada menggoda di suaranya menjauhkanku dari berkata kasar.

"Kau membuka pintuku tanpa mengetuk. Aku ketakutan."

"Reaksi cepatmu karena takut dengan mengacungkan senjata pada seseorang? Perempuan sialan, dari mana asalmu? Kebanyakan gadis yang aku kenal akan menjerit atau semacamnya."

Kebanyakan gadis yang dia kenal tidak terpaksa untuk melindungi dirinya hampir selama tiga tahun. Aku punya seorang Ibu yang sakit untuk dijaga tetapi tidak ada seorang pun yang menjagaku. "Aku dari Alabama," jawabku sambil mengacuhkan uluran tangannya dan melangkah keluar dari truk.

Angin sepoi pantai membelai wajahku dan bau asin dari laut terasa begitu nyata. Aku belum pernah melihat laut sebelumnya. Paling tidak belum secara langsung. Aku melihatnya di lukisan dan film. Tapi baunya, benar-benar seperti apa yang aku harapkan.

"Jadi benar apa yang mereka katakan tentang gadis dari Bama," jawabnya dan aku mengalihkan perhatianku padanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Matanya mengamati tubuhku dari bawah dan kembali ke wajahku. Sebuah seringai terpasang di sepanjang wajahnya. "Jeans ketat, tank top, dan senjata. Sialan, aku hidup di negara bagian yang salah."

Memutar mataku, aku meraih ke belakang truk. Aku membawa koper dan beberapa kotak yang harus aku turunkan di Goodwill.

"Sini, biar aku saja." Ia berjalan mengitariku kemudian meraih koper besar Ibuku di bagasi truk yang tersimpan di lemarinya untuk "perjalanan jauh" yang tidak pernah kami lakukan. Dia selalu berbicara tentang bagaimana kami akan mengemudi melintasi negara dan kemudian menuju pantai barat suatu hari nanti. Kemudian dia jatuh sakit.

Menghilangkan ingatan itu, aku fokus pada masa sekarang. "Terima kasih, uh… aku belum tahu namamu."

Pria itu menarik koper keluar kemudian berpaling padaku.

"Apa? Kau lupa untuk bertanya ketika kau punya senjata sembilan millimeter yang diarahkan padaku?" Jawabnya.

Aku mendesah. Oke, mungkin aku menjadi sedikit berlebihan dengan senjata tetapi pria ini membuatku takut.

"Aku Kai, ah, uh, teman Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol?" Nama itu lagi. _Siapa itu Chanyeol?_

Kai menyeringai lebar lagi. "Kau tidak tahu siapa itu Chanyeol?" Dia benar-benar gembira. "Aku sangat senang kau datang malam ini."

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah rumah. "Ayo. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu."

Aku berjalan disampingnya saat dia membawaku menuju rumah. Musik di dalam rumah begitu keras saat kami mendekat. Jika Ayahku tidak ada disini, lalu siapa disana? Aku tahu Georgiana adalah istri barunya tetapi hanya itu saja yang aku tahu. Apakah ini pesta anaknya? Berapa usia mereka? Dia punya anak, bukan? Aku tidak ingat. Ayah tidak memberitahuku dengan jelas. Dia bilang aku akan menyukai keluarga baruku tetapi dia tidak bilang siapa keluarga baru itu.

"Jadi, Chanyeol tinggal disini?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, dia tinggal disini, paling tidak saat musim panas. Dia pindah ke rumahnya yang lain sesuai musim."

"Rumahnya yang lain?"

Kai tertawa. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keluarga yang dinikahi ayahmu, kan Kyungsoo?"

Aku tidak tahu. Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Pelajaran singkat sebelum kita masuk ke dalam kegilaan," jawabnya sambil berhenti di puncak tangga yang mengarah ke pintu depan dan menatapku. "Chanyeol Finlay adalah kakak tirimu. Dia adalah anak tunggal dari drummer terkenal Slacker Demon, Dean Finlay. Orang tuanya tidak pernah menikah. Ibu nya, Georgiana, adalah satu penggemarnya saat itu. Ini rumahnya. Ibunya bisa tinggal disini karena dia mengijinkannya." Kai berhenti dan melihat ke belakang pintu, dan membukanya. "Ini semua adalah temannya."

Seorang cewek tinggi, berambut pirang strawberry, langsing memakai gaun mahal pendek berwarna biru dan sepasang heels yang jika aku mencoba untuk memakainya akan mematahkan leherku mereka berdiri disana menatapku. Aku tidak melewatkan kernyitan di wajahnya. Aku tidak mengenal orang seperti ini tapi aku tahu tempat belanja bajuku bukanlah sesuatu yang dia datangi. Meskipun aku punya serangga yang merayapiku.

"Well, halo Tao," jawab Kai dengan nada mengganggu.

"Siapa dia?" Gadis itu bertanya, mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kai.

"Teman. Hapus ancaman dari wajahmu Tao, itu terlihat tidak cocok untukmu," jawabnya, meraih tanganku dan mendorongku masuk kedalam rumah dibelakangnya.

Ruangan itu tidak seramai yang aku bayangkan. Saat kami melewati serambi yang terbuka lebar, sebuah pintu masuk melengkung mengarah ke tempat yang aku kira adalah ruang tamu. Meskipun begitu, ruangan itu lebih besar dari rumah terakhirku atau rumah yang pernah menjadi rumahku. Dua pintu kaca berdiri dengan pemandangan laut yang mempesona. Aku ingin melihatnya lebih dekat.

"Sebelah sini." Ajak Kai sembari dia berjalan menuju… bar? Yang benar saja? Ada bar di dalam rumah?

Aku menatap orang-orang yang kami lewati. Mereka semua berhenti saat itu juga dan menatapku sekilas. Aku merasa tersanjung.

"Chanyeol, perkenalkan dia Kyungsoo, aku yakin dia mungkin milikmu. Aku menemukannya di luar dan terlihat sedikit tersesat," ucap Kai dan aku mengalihkan tatapanku dari kumpulan orang-orang yang penasaran untuk melihat siapa itu Chanyeol.

Oh.

 _Oh. My._

"Oh ya?" Jawab Chanyeol dengan malas dan maju dari posisi santainya di sofa dengan bir ditangannya. "Dia menarik tapi masih muda. Tidak bisa dikatakan dia milikku."

"Oh, dia memang milikmu. Ayahnya pergi ke Paris dengan Ibumu selama beberapa minggu kedepan. Aku akan bilang sekarang dia adalah milikmu. Aku akan sangat senang menawarinya kamar ditempatku jika kau mau. Hanya saja jika dia berjanji untuk meninggalkan senjata mematikannya di truk."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya dan mengamatiku lebih dekat. Matanya berwarna aneh. Menarik namun ganjil. Warnanya bukan cokelat. Bukan juga kehijauan. Warnanya hangat dengan iris berwarna perak melingkupinya. Aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Apa mungkin itu lensa kontak?

"Bukan berarti dia milikku." Akhirnya dia menjawab dan bersandar lagi di sofa dimana dia berbaring saat kami muncul.

Kai membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Kau bercanda, kan?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Malah dia minum dari botol berleher tinggi di tangannya. Tatapannya bergeser pada Kai dan aku bisa melihat peringatan disana. Aku akan meminta ijin untuk segera pergi. Ini tidak bagus. Aku hanya punya dua puluh dolar di dompetku dan aku hampir kehabisan bensin. Aku sudah menjual semua yang aku miliki. Ketika aku menelpon ayahku, aku bilang kalau aku butuh tempat tinggal hingga aku dapat kerja dan menghasilkan cukup uang untuk menyewa tempat sendiri. Dia langsung setuju dan memberiku alamat ini mengatakan padaku dia akan sangat senang jika aku mau tinggal bersamanya.

Perhatian Chanyeol kembali padaku. Dia menungguku untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Apa yang dia harapkan untuk kukatakan? Sebuah seringai terlihat di bibirnya dan dia mengedipkan mata padaku.

"Aku punya banyak tamu malam ini dan semua kamar sudah penuh." Dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kai. "Kupikir lebih baik kita membiarkannya pergi untuk mencari hotel hingga aku bisa menghubungi Ayahnya."

Rasa jijik di lidahnya saat dia mengatakan kata "Ayah" telah lenyap tanpa diketahui. Dia tidak seperti ayahku. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Ini bukanlah salahnya. Ayahku yang mengirimku kemari. Aku sudah menghabiskan banyak uang untuk membeli bensin dan makanan di perjalanan menuju kemari. Kenapa aku harus percaya pada pria itu?

Aku meraih dan menarik koper yang masih tetap dipegang Kai. "Dia benar. Aku seharusnya pergi. Ini adalah hal sangat buruk." Aku menjelaskan tanpa melihatnya. Aku menarik keras koper dan dia melepaskannya dengan sedikit enggan. Rasa perih menyengat mataku saat aku sadar aku merindukan rumah mulai menusukku. Aku tidak sanggup melihat mereka.

Berbalik, aku menuju pintu, menahan kesedihanku. Aku mendengar Kai berdebat dengan Chanyeol, tetapi aku mengabaikannya. Aku tidak mau mendengar apa yang dikatakan pria tampan itu tentang aku. Dia tidak menyukaiku. Itu terlihat jelas. Ayahku nampaknya bukanlah anggota keluarga yang diharapkan.

"Kau akan segera pergi?" Sebuah suara yang mengingatkanku pada sirup lembut bertanya. Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat senyum gembira pada gadis yang membuka pintu sebelumnya. Dia juga tidak ingin melihatku disini. Apakah aku menjijikkan bagi semua orang? Aku langsung menjatuhkan tatapanku pada lantai dan membuka pintu. Aku masih punya banyak harga diri untuk tidak membiarkan jalang itu melihatku menangis.

Saat aku sampai di luar rumah dengan selamat, aku menangis terisak dan berjalan menuju trukku. Jika aku tidak membawa koper aku akan lari. Aku harus mencari perlindungan. Aku masuk ke dalam trukku, bukan di dalam rumah lucu itu dengan orang-orang sombong. Aku rindu rumah. Aku rindu Ibuku. Isakan lainnya meluncur bebas dan aku menutup pintu truk dan menguncinya dibelakangku.

 **~ TF #1 ~**

Aku menghapus air mataku dan memaksakan diri untuk mengambil nafas dalam. Aku tidak boleh menyerah sekarang. Aku tidak menyerah ketika aku duduk memegang tangan Ibuku saat dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Aku tidak menyerah saat mereka membaringkannya di tanah yang dingin. Dan aku tidak menyerah ketika aku menjual satu-satunya rumahku. Aku tidak akan menyerah sekarang. Aku bisa melaluinya.

Aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk menyewa kamar hotel tapi aku punya trukku. Aku bisa tinggal di trukku. Mencari tempat aman untuk memarkirnya di malam hari mungkin akan menjadi satu-satunya masalahku. Kota ini kelihatannya cukup aman tapi aku sangat yakin jika truk tua ini di parkir disembarang tempat akan menarik perhatian. Aku akan melihat polisi mengetuk jendelaku bahkan sebelum aku tidur. Aku akan menggunakan dua puluh dolar terakhirku untuk mengisi bensin. Kemudian aku bisa mengemudikan trukku ke pusat kota dimana trukku tidak akan ketahuan di tempat parkir.

Mungkin aku bisa memarkirnya di belakang restoran dan mendapat kerja juga di sana. Aku tidak perlu bensin untuk pulang pergi ke tempat kerja. Perut keronconganku mengingatkanku kalau aku belum makan sejak pagi tadi. Aku akan menghabiskan beberapa dolar untuk makan. Dan berdoa semoga aku akan mendapatkan kerja esok hari.

Aku akan baik baik saja. Aku memutar kepalaku untuk memeriksa di belakangku sebelum aku menghidupkan mesin truk dan mundur. Sepasang mata perak menatapku.

Sebuah teriakan kecil lolos dariku sebelum aku tahu kalau itu adalah Chanyeol. Apa yang dia lakukan berdiri di luar trukku? Apakah dia meyakinkan dirinya kalau aku telah meninggalkan rumahnya? Aku benar-benar tidak mau berbicara lagi dengannya. Aku mengalihkan tatapanku untuk keluar dari tempat ini sebelum dia mengangkat alis matanya padaku. Apa maksudnya?

Kau tahu apa? Aku benar-benar tidak peduli. Meskipun dia terlihat sangat seksi saat melakukannya. Aku mulai menghidupkan truk tapi tiba-tiba mesin meraung, aku mendengar bunyi klik dan senyap. Oh tidak. Jangan sekarang. Tolong jangan sekarang.

Aku menggoncangkan kunci dan berdoa kalau aku salah. Aku tahu alat pengukur bensinku rusak tapi aku melihat alat pengukur jarak. Aku seharusnya tidak kehabisan bensin. Aku masih punya beberapa mil lagi. Aku tahu aku bisa.

Aku menghantamkan telapak tanganku pada setir dan memanggil truk dengan beberapa pilihan nama tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku terjebak. Apakah Chanyeol akan menelpon polisi? Dia ingin aku keluar dari rumahnya jadi dia keluar untuk memastikan aku sudah pergi. Sekarang aku tidak bisa pergi apakah dia akan membuatku ditangkap? Atau yang lebih buruk, memanggil mobil derek. Aku tidak punya uang untuk mendapatkan kembali trukku jika dia melakukannya. Paling tidak di penjara aku dapat makan dan tempat tidur.

Menelan gumpalan yang tersangkut ditenggorokanku aku membuka pintu truk dan berharap yang terbaik.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Aku ingin berteriak histeris dalam frustasi. Namun, aku memutuskan untuk mengangguk. "Aku kehabisan bensin." Chanyeol mendesah. Aku tidak berbicara. Aku memutuskan untuk menunggu keputusan yang menjadi pilihan terbaik di sini. Aku bisa saja memohon dan membela diri setelahnya.

"Berapa usiamu?"

Apa? Apakah dia benar-benar bertanya usiaku? Aku terjebak di jalan masuk rumahnya, dia ingin aku pergi dan sekarang dia lebih suka membicarakan usiaku daripada pilihanku. Pria yang aneh.

"Sembilan belas," jawabku.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya. "Benarkah?"

Aku mencoba keras tidak marah. Aku memerlukan kemurahan hati pria ini untukku. Menekan komentar sinis di ujung lidahku, aku tersenyum. "Ya. Benar."

Chanyeol menyeringai dan mengangkat bahu. "Maaf. Kau terlihat lebih muda." Dia berhenti dan matanya menelusuri tubuhku dan kembali keatas dengan perlahan. Rasa panas tiba-tiba merayapi pipiku dengan memalukan. "Aku tarik lagi kata-kataku. Tubuhmu sedikit seperti berusia sembilan belas tahun. Wajahmu kelihatan begitu segar dan muda. Kau tidak memakai _make-up_?"

Pertanyaan apa itu? Apa yang dia lakukan? Aku ingin tahu dengan segera seperti apa nasibku kedepannya, bukan membicarakan tentang kenyataan bahwa memakai make-up adalah hal mewah yang tidak bisa kulakukan. Selain itu, Kris, mantan pacarku dan teman terdekatku, selalu bilang aku tidak butuh _make-up_ untuk terlihat cantik. Apapun maksudnya itu.

"Aku kehabisan bensin. Aku hanya punya dua puluh dolar. Ayahku kabur dan meninggalkanku setelah mengatakan dia akan membantuku untuk bertahan hidup. Percayalah padaku, dia adalah orang TERAKHIR yang ingin kumintai tolong. Tidak, aku tidak pakai _make-up_. Aku punya masalah yang lebih besar daripada terlihat cantik. Sekarang, apakah kau akan menelpon polisi atau mobil derek? Aku lebih menyukai polisi dalam masalah ini jika aku boleh memilih." Aku menutup mulutku untuk menyudahi kata-kata kasarku. Dia telah mendorongku terlalu jauh dan aku tidak bisa mengontrol mulutku. Sekarang, aku dengan bodohnya memberi dia ide bodoh tentang mobil derek. Sialan.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan mengamatiku. Kesunyian lebih dari yang bisa kuatasi. Aku hanya membagi sedikit informasi pada pria ini. Dia bisa saja membuat hidupku lebih sulit jika dia menginginkannya.

"Aku tidak suka Ayahmu dan dari nada bicaramu, begitu pula kau," katanya penuh pertimbangan. "Ada satu kamar kosong malam ini. Kosong hingga Ibuku pulang dari liburannya. Aku tidak menyuruh asisten rumah tangga untuk tinggal di sini sementara dia berlibur. Mrs. Henrietta hanya datang untuk bersih-bersih seminggu sekali saat Ibuku berlibur. Kau bisa menempati kamarnya yang ada di bawah tangga. Kamarnya kecil tapi ada ranjangnya."

Dia menawariku kamar. Aku tidak akan menangis. Aku bisa melakukannya larut malam nanti. Aku tidak jadi dipenjara. Terima kasih Tuhan.

"Satu-satunya pilihanku adalah truk ini. Aku bisa menjamin apa yang kau tawarkan jauh lebih baik. Terima kasih."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi beberapa saat, kemudian segera hilang dan ada senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Di mana kopermu?" Tanyanya.

Aku menutup pintu truk dan berjalan ke belakang truk untuk mengeluarkannya. Sebelum aku bisa mengambilnya, sesosok tubuh hangat dengan aroma asing dan lezat meraihnya duluan. Aku membeku saat Chanyeol meraih koperku dan menariknya keluar.

Berbalik aku menatapnya. Dia berkedip padaku. "Aku bisa membawakan tasmu. Aku bukanlah seorang bajingan."

"Terima kasih, sekali lagi." Aku tergagap, tidak bisa jauh dari tatapannya. Matanya begitu mengagumkan. Bulu mata hitam tebal yang membingkai hampir terlihat seperti garis mata. Dia memiliki semua yang hal alami di sekeliling matanya. Itu sangat tidak adil. Bulu mataku pirang. Mengapa aku tidak bisa mendapat bulu mata sepertinya.

"Ah, bagus, kau menghentikannya. Aku memberimu lima menit dan kemudian keluar untuk memastikan kau tidak kehilangannya." Suara akrab Kai mengagetkanku dari kebingunganku dan aku berbalik untuk berterima kasih atas interupsinya. Aku telah menatap Chanyeol seperti orang bodoh. Aku terkejut dia tidak melemparku dengan tas lagi.

"Dia akan memakai kamar Henrietta sampai aku bisa menghubungi Ayahnya dan mencari tahu sesuatu." Chanyeol seolah terganggu. Dia berjalan ke sampingku dan memberikan kopernya pada Kai. "Ini, tolong antarkan dia ke kamarnya. Aku harus kembali."

Chanyeol berjalan tanpa menatap ke belakang. Diperlukan seluruh tekadku untuk tidak melihatnya pergi. Terutama sejak melihat belakang jeansnya yang sangat menggoda. Dia bukanlah orang yang harus kusukai.

"Dia adalah seorang yang pemurung," kata Kai, menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap padaku. Aku setuju dengannya.

"Kau tidak perlu membawa koperku masuk lagi." Aku berkata sambil meraih koper.

Kai menjauhkannya dari jangkauanku. "Aku bersikap seperti kakak yang baik. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membawa koper ini saat aku dua kali lebih kuat darimu untuk membawanya."

Aku ingin tersenyum jika saja satu kata yang baru saja membuatku kaget. "Kakak?" Aku mengulangi.

Kai tersenyum tapi senyum itu tidak mencapai matanya. "Kupikir aku lupa bilang kalau aku anak dari suami Georgiana yang ke dua. Dia menikah dengan ayahku saat aku berusia tiga tahun dan Chanyeol empat tahun, mereka menikah hingga aku berusia lima belas. Sejak saat itu Chanyeol dan aku bersaudara. Hanya karena ayahku bercerai dari Ibunya tidak mengubah apa pun antara kami. Kami pergi sekolah bersama dan bergabung di perkumpulan yang sama."

Oh. Oke. Aku tidak menduganya. "Berapa banyak suami yang dimiliki Georgiana?"

Kai tertawa pendek kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. "Ayahmu suami nomor empat."

Ayahku adalah orang bodoh. Wanita seperti dia kelihatannya mudah berganti suami seperti dia berganti celana dalam. Berapa lama dia melupakan para lelaki itu dan membuka hati lagi?

Kai berjalan di belakang dan tidak berkata apa-apa padaku saat kami menuju dapur. Dapur itu besar dengan meja batu pualam hitam dan peralatan rumah tangga yang banyak. Mengingatkanku pada sesuatu dari majalah dekorasi rumah. Kemudian dia membuka pintu yang terlihat seperti jalan lebar di pantry. Bingung, aku melihat sekelilingku kemudian mengikutinya masuk ke dalam. Dia berjalan ke belakang ruangan itu dan membuka pintu lain.

Dia punya cukup ruang untuk masuk dan meletakkan koperku di ranjang. Aku mengikutinya dan berputar di sekitar ranjang ukuran twin yang hanya meninggalkan jarak beberapa inci antara ranjang dan pintu. Aku benar-benar ada di bawah tangga. Sebuah meja kecil ada diantara ranjang dan dinding. Selain itu, tidak ada apa-apa lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu di mana kau akan menyimpan kopermu. Kamar ini kecil. Aku sebenarnya tidak pernah kesini." Kai menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian mendesah. "Dengar, jika kau ingin tinggal di apartemenku kau bisa. Paling tidak aku akan memberimu kamar yang bisa membuatmu bergerak di dalamnya."

Ucapan Kai yang manis membuatku tidak ingin menolak penawarannya. Dia tidak membutuhkan tamu tak diundang untuk menempati salah satu kamarnya. Paling tidak disini aku bisa menyembunyikan diri jadi tidak ada seorang pun yang akan melihatku. Aku bisa membersihkan sekitar rumah dan mendapatkan kerja di suatu tempat. Mungkin Rush akan membiarkanku tidur di kamar kecil yang tak terpakai ini sampai aku punya cukup uang untuk pindah. Aku tidak merasa seolah aku terpukau ada disini. Aku akan mencari toko bahan makanan besok dan memakai dua puluh dolarku untuk membeli makanan. Selai kacang dan roti akan menjadi makananku selama seminggu atau lebih.

"Di sini sempurna. Aku akan baik-baik saja disini. Selain itu, Chanyeol akan menelepon Ayahku besok dan mencari tahu kapan dia akan kembali. Mungkin Ayahku sudah punya rencana. Aku tidak tahu. Terima kasih sekali lagi, aku sangat menghargai tawaranmu."

Kai melihat sekeliling kamar sekali lagi dan merengut. Dia tidak senang pada kamar ini tapi aku menyukainya. Dia sangat perhatian.

"Aku tidak suka meninggalkanmu disini. Rasanya salah." Dia menatapku sekarang dengan suara memohon.

"Ini hebat. Lebih baik daripada trukku."

Kai mengerutkan dahi, "Truk? Kau berencana tidur di truk?"

"Ya, benar. Kamar ini, bagaimana pun juga, memberikan aku sedikit waktu untuk mencari tahu apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya."

Kai menjalankan tangannya ke rambut shaggynya. "Maukah kau berjanji sesuatu?" Tanyanya.

Aku bukan orang yang suka berjanji. Yang aku tahu dari janji adalah mereka mudah dilupakan. Aku mengangkat bahu. Hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan.

"Jika Chanyeol menyuruhmu pergi, telepon aku."

Aku akan menyetujui dan tahu jika aku tidak punya nomor telponnya.

"Dimana ponselmu jadi aku bisa memasukkan nomorku?" Tanyanya.

Hal ini akan membuatku terdengar makin menyedihkan. "Aku tidak punya."

Kai menganga padaku, "Kau tidak punya ponsel? Tak heran kau punya senjata." Kai meraih ke sakunya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mirip kwitansi. "Kau punya pulpen?"

Aku mengeluarkan pulpen dari dompetku dan memberikannya padanya.

Dia dengan cepat menuliskan nomornya dan memberikan kertas dan pulpen padaku. "Telepon aku. Aku serius."

Aku tidak akan pernah meneleponnya tapi dia baik sekali dengan tawarannya. Aku mengangguk. Aku tidak menjanjikan apa-apa.

"Kuharap kau tidur nyenyak disini." Dia melihat sekeliling kamar kecil itu dengan rasa khawatir di matanya. Aku akan tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Tentu." Aku menyakinkan dia.

Dia mengangguk dan keluar dari kamar menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Aku menunggu hingga aku mendengar dia menutup pintu pantry sebelum aku duduk di ranjang di samping koperku. Ini akan baik-baik saja. Aku bisa menjalaninya.

* * *

 **TBC/END?**

Mau coba nge remake cerita wkwk. Gimana? Bagus? Di lanjut ga nih wkwk

* * *

Ttd

 **Anggur**


	3. BAB 2

**REMAKE STORY By Anggur**

 **Original Story :**

 **Fallen Too Far - Too Far Series #1**

 **Rosemary Beach Series #1**

 **By Abbi Glines**

* * *

Meskipun tidak ada jendela di kamar ini yang memberitahuku bahwa matahari telah terbit, aku tahu aku telah kesiangan. Aku kelelahan selama delapan jam menyetir dan derap kaki di tangga selama berjam-jam. Meregangkan badan, aku duduk dan menyalakan saklar lampu di dinding. Bola lampu kecil menerangi kamar dan aku meraih ke bawah ranjang untuk menarik koperku.

Aku perlu mandi dan aku perlu memakai kamar kecil. Mungkin semua orang masih tertidur dan aku bisa menyelinap ke kamar mandi tanpa ada seseorang yang mengetahuinya. Kai tidak menunjukkan padaku di mana kamar mandinya kemarin malam. Semua inilah yang harus aku terima. Berharap mandi dengan cepat, itu tidak akan melampaui batas.

Aku meraih celana dalam bersih dan sebuah celana pendek hitam dan tank top putih. Jika aku beruntung, aku bisa cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar mandi sebelum Chanyeol turun ke lantai bawah. Aku membuka pintu yang menuju ke _pantry,_ kemudian berjalan melewati deretan rak yang menyimpan banyak makanan lebih dari yang dibutuhkan semua orang. Aku dengan perlahan memutar kenop pintu dan dengan mudah itu terbuka. Lampu dapur mati dan satu-satunya cahaya berasal dari sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela besar yang menjorok ke lautan. Jika aku tidak begitu ingin buang air kecil aku akan menikmati pemandangan itu beberapa saat. Tetapi kebutuhan alam sudah memanggil dan aku harus pergi. Rumah ini sunyi. Botol minuman mengotori rumah, bersama dengan sisa makanan dan beberapa potong pakaian. Aku akan membersihkannya. Jika aku ternyata lebih berguna mungkin aku diijinkan tinggal hingga aku dapat kerja dan gaji pertama atau kedua.

Aku perlahan membuka pintu pertama yang kudatangi, khawatir bisa saja itu adalah kamar tidur. Ternyata itu hanya tempat menyimpan baju. Menutup pintu, aku kembali menuju ke ruangan yang menuju ke tangga. Jika hanya satu-satunya kamar mandi di sini gabung dengan kamar tidur maka aku pasti sial. Kecuali… mungkin di luar sana ada satu kamar mandi yang digunakan orang-orang setelah seharian di pantai. Henrietta pasti mandi dan memakai kamar kecil juga.

Berbalik aku menuju ke dapur dan dua pintu kaca yang terbuka tadi malam. Menatap sekeliling, aku melihat ada tangga turun dan menuju bawah rumah. Aku mengikutinya.

Di bawah rumah ada dua pintu. Aku membuka salah satunya dan ada jaket keselamatan, papan seluncur dan pelampung menutupi dinding. Aku meninggalkannya dan membuka pintu yang lain. _Bingo_.

Sebuah toilet di satu sisi dan shower kecil ada di sisi lain ruangan itu. Shampo, kondisioner dan sabun berjajar dengan lap badan bersih dan handuk di tempat duduk kecil di sampingnya. Keren.

Setelah aku selesai mandi dan berpakaian aku menggantung handuk dan lap badan di ujung shower. Kamar mandi ini jarang digunakan. Aku bisa memakai handuk dan lap badan yang sama sepanjang minggu dan mencucinya di akhir pekan. Jika aku tinggal di sini untuk waktu yang lama.

Aku menutup pintu di belakangku dan berjalan menuju lantai atas. Bau air laut begitu mengagumkan. Saat aku sampai di atas, aku berdiri di depan pagar dan menatap air. Ombak memecah pantai pasir putih. Ini adalah pemandangan paling indah yang pernah kulihat.

Ibu dan aku pernah berbicara tentang pergi ke pantai bersama-sama suatu hari nanti. Ibu melihat pantai saat masih kecil dan ingatannya tidak begitu bagus tetapi dia menceritakan cerita tentang pantai itu sepanjang hidupku. Setiap musim dingin yang begitu dingin, kami duduk di dalam rumah dengan perapian dan merencanakan liburan musim panas kami ke pantai. Kami tidak pernah bisa melakukannya. Pertama Ibu tidak mampu melakukannya dan kemudian dia sakit. Kami tetap merencanakannya. Itu membantu untuk mimpi besar kami.

Sekarang, aku berdiri di sini menatap ombak yang hanya bisa kami bayangkan. Ini bukanlah liburan dongeng yang telah kami rencanakan tapi aku disini melihatnya untuk kami berdua.

"Pemandangan itu tidak akan pernah membosankan." Suara dalam Chanyeol mengejutkanku. Aku berbalik untuk melihat Chanyeol yang bersandar di pintu. Telanjang dada. _Oh_. _My_.

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Satu-satunya dada telanjang seorang pria yang pernah kulihat adalah Kris. Dan itu terjadi sebelum ibuku sakit ketika aku punya waktu untuk berkencan dan bersenang-senang. Dada Kris yang berusia enam belas tahun tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan dada bidang, berotot di depanku. Dia bahkan punya lekukan six pack di perutnya.

"Kau sedang menikmati pemandangan?" Nada gelinya membuat lamunanku buyar. Aku mengerjap dan mengalihkan tatapanku untuk melihat seringai di bibirnya. Sialan. Dia menangkapku sedang mengaguminya.

"Jangan biarkan aku mengganggumu. Aku juga sedang menikmatinya," jawabnya, kemudian menyesap secangkir kopi di tangannya.

Wajahku memanas dan aku tahu wajahku memerah. Berbalik, aku menatap keluar pada lautan. Sungguh memalukan. Aku mencoba agar pria ini membiarkan aku tinggal sedikit lebih lama. Meneteskan air liur bukanlah hal yang baik.

Tawa kecil dibelakangku hanya membuat segalanya lebih buruk. Dia menertawakan aku. Fantastis.

"Di sini kau rupanya. Aku merindukanmu di ranjang pagi ini." Suara lembut seorang wanita datang dari belakangku. Ingin tahu lebih yang terjadi di belakangku dan aku pun berbalik. Seorang gadis yang hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam merapatkan dirinya pada tubuh Chanyeol dan menjalankan kuku panjang merah mudanya di dada Chanyeol. Aku tidak menyalahkannya karena menyentuh dadanya. Aku pun sangat tergoda.

"Waktunya kau pergi," jawabnya sambil mengangkat tangan gadis itu dari dadanya dan menjauh darinya. Aku melihat saat dia menunjuk kearah pintu depan.

"Apa?" Jawab gadis itu. Ekspresi kebingungan di wajahnya seolah mengatakan dia tidak mengharapkan ini.

"Kau sudah dapat apa yang kau inginkan, sayang. Kau ingin aku berada di antara pahamu. Kau mendapatkannya. Sekarang aku sudah selesai."

Nada dingin dalam suaranya mengejutkanku. Apa dia serius?

"Kau bercanda!" Gadis itu membentak dan menghentakkan kakinya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyesap lagi kopi dari cangkirnya.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku. Semalam begitu mengagumkan. Kau tahu itu." Gadis itu meraih lengannya dan dia dengan cepat menghempaskannya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu semalam ketika kau memohon padaku dan melepas pakaianmu bahwa ini hanya akan menjadi seks satu malam saja. Tidak lebih."

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada gadis itu. Wajahnya marah dan dia membuka mulutnya untuk berdebat tapi menutupnya lagi. Dengan hentakan lain kakinya dia berjalan keluar rumah.

Aku tidak percaya apa yang baru saja kulihat. Apa seperti ini cara orang-orang ini bersikap? Satu-satunya pengalaman pacaran yang kumiliki hanyalah bersama Cain. Meskipun kami tidak pernah tidur bersama dia selalu berhati-hati dan bersikap manis padaku. Ini sangat kasar dan kejam.

"Jadi, bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" Tanya Chanyeol seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku dari pintu dimana gadis itu pergi dan mengamatinya. Apa yang mempengaruhi gadis itu untuk tidur dengan seseorang yang mengatakan padanya bahwa tidak akan ada hal lain selain seks? Tentu saja, Chanyeol punya tubuh yang akan membuat model pakaian dalam iri dan matanya itu bisa membuat seorang gadis menjadi gila. Tapi tetap saja. Dia begitu kejam.

"Apa kau sering melakukannya?" Tanyaku sebelum aku bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya. "Apa? Bertanya apakah seseorang tidur nyenyak?"

Dia tahu apa yang aku tanyakan. Dia menghindarinya. Ini bukanlah urusanku. Aku harus menjauh, jadi dia tetap membiarkanku tinggal di tempatnya. Membuka mulutku untuk memarahinya bukanlah ide yang bagus.

"Berhubungan seks dengan seorang gadis dan membuangnya seperti sampah?" Tanyaku ketus. Aku menutup mulutku, terkejut akan kata-kata yang baru saja kuucapkan bergema di kepalaku. Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Mencoba untuk mendapatkan penjelasan?

Rush meletakkan cangkirnya pada meja disampingnya dan duduk. Dia bersandar sambil meregangkan kaki panjangnya. Kemudian menatapku. "Apakah kau selalu ikut campur hal yang bukan urusanmu?" Jawabnya.

Aku ingin marah padanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Siapa yang bisa aku salahkan? Aku tidak mengenal pria ini.

"Tidak pernah, tidak. Aku minta maaf," kataku dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam. Aku tidak ingin memberinya kesempatan untuk mengusirku keluar juga. Aku butuh kamar di bawah tangga itu paling tidak selama dua minggu.

 **~ TF #1 ~**

Aku menyibukkan diri dengan membersihkan gelas kotor dan botol bir. Tempat ini perlu dibersihkan dan aku bisa melakukannya sebelum aku mendapatkan pekerjaan. Aku hanya berharap dia tidak mengadakan pesta seperti ini setiap malam. Jika dia melakukannya, aku tidak akan mengeluh dan siapa tahu, setelah beberapa malam aku bisa tidur nyenyak.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Henrietta akan datang besok."

Aku memasukkan botol yang kukumpulkan ke dalam tempat sampah dan kemudian menatapnya. Dia berdiri di depan pintu lagi sedang menatapku.

"Aku pikir aku bisa membantu."

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Aku sudah punya asisten rumah tangga. Aku tidak akan menambah satu lagi jika itu yang kau pikirkan."

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin membantu. Kau mengijinkanku tidur di rumahmu semalam."

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di depan lemari menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. "Tentang itu. Kita harus bicara."

Oh, sial. Ini dia. Satu malam sudah kulalui.

"Oke," jawabku

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi padaku dan detak jantungku bertambah cepat. Dia tidak akan memberikan berita yang menyenangkan.

"Aku tidak suka Ayahmu. Dia adalah parasit. Ibuku selalu saja bersama pria seperti dia. Itu adalah bakatnya. Tapi kupikir kau sudah tahu hal ini. Yang membuatku curiga, kenapa kau datang minta tolong padanya padahal kau tahu dia seperti apa?"

Aku ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa ini bukanlah urusannya. Kecuali pada kenyataan bahwa aku membutuhkan bantuannya membuat hal ini menjadi urusannya. Aku tidak mengharapkan dia membiarkanku tidur di rumahnya dan tidak menjelaskan apa pun padanya. Dia layak tahu mengapa dia membantuku. Aku tidak ingin dia berpikir aku juga parasit.

"Ibuku baru saja meninggal. Dia sakit kanker. Ditambah tiga tahun perawatan. Satu-satunya yang kami miliki hanya rumah nenek yang diwariskan untuk kami. Aku harus menjual rumah dan semuanya untuk membayar biaya perawatan Ibu. Aku tidak pernah bertemu Ayahku sejak dia meninggalkan kami lima tahun yang lalu. Tapi hanya dia satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki. Aku tidak punya keluarga lain untuk dimintai tolong. Aku butuh tempat tinggal sampai aku punya pekerjaan dan mendapat beberapa gaji. Kemudian aku bisa pindah. Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk tinggal lama. Aku tahu Ayahku tidak ingin aku ada di sini." Aku mengeluarkan tawa miris yang tidak aku kenal. "Meskipun aku tidak pernah berharap dia akan pergi sebelum aku datang."

Tatapan Chanyeol tetap kuat kearahku. Aku lebih suka informasi ini tidak diketahui siapa pun. Aku bercerita pada Kris tentang kepergian Ayahku yang begitu menyakitkan. Kehilangan saudari dan Ayahku menjadi hal terberat bagiku dan Ibu. Lalu Kris ingin lebih dan aku tidak bisa menjadi orang yang dia butuhkan. Aku harus menjaga ibuku yang sakit. Aku melepaskan Kris agar dia bisa berkencan dengan gadis lain dan bersenang-senang. Aku hanya menambah beban beratnya. Persahabatan kami tetap berjalan tapi aku tahu kalau pria yang aku cintai itu hanya akan menjadi kenangan masa kecil.

"Aku turut berduka tentang Ibumu." Chanyeol akhirnya menjawab. "Itu buruk sekali. Kau bilang dia sakit selama tiga tahun, jadi sejak kau berusia enam belas tahun?"

Aku mengangguk, tidak yakin apa lagi yang harus kukatakan. Aku tidak menginginkan belas kasihannya. Aku hanya butuh tempat untuk tidur.

"Kau berencana mencari kerja dan tempat tinggal untukmu." Dia tidak bertanya. Dia memperhatikan apa yang aku katakan. Jadi aku tidak menjawab.

"Kamar di bawah tangga itu milikmu selama sebulan. Kau bisa mencari kerja dan mendapat cukup gaji untuk mendapat sebuah apartemen. Destin tidak terlalu jauh dari sini dan biaya hidup di sana terjangkau. Jika orang tua kita kembali sebelum waktu yang kuperkirakan aku harap Ayahmu bisa membantumu untuk keluar."

Menghembuskan nafas lega aku menelan gumpalan di tenggorokanku. "Terima kasih."

Chanyeol menatap pada belakang pantry yang mengarah ke tempatku tidur. Kemudian dia kembali menatapku. "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Semoga beruntung dalam pencarian kerjamu," jawab Chanyeol. Dia meninggalkan meja dan pergi.

Aku tidak punya bensin di trukku tapi aku punya kamar. Aku juga masih punya dua puluh dolar. Aku bergegas ke kamarku untuk mengambil dompet dan kunci. Aku harus mencari kerja secepat mungkin.

 **~ TF #1 ~**

Ada catatan yang terjepit dibawah wiper kaca depan truk. Aku menariknya keluar dan membaca,

.

 _*Bensin sudah penuh. Kai._

.

Kai sudah mengisi bensinku. Dadaku tiba-tiba terasa hangat. Dia sangat baik. Kata-kata Chanyeol tentang "menjadi benalu" terngiang di telingaku dan aku menyadari aku perlu membayar Kai secepat mungkin. Aku tidak mau dianggap sebagai benalu seperti ayahku.

Masuk ke truk, aku memutarnya dengan mudah dan mundur dari jalan masuk. Beberapa mobil masih diluar, meskipun tidak sebanyak tadi malam. Aku bertanya-tanya siapa yang menginap semalam. Apakah mereka selalu berada disini? Aku tidak melihat siapapun pagi ini selain Chanyeol dan perempuan yang dia buat marah tadi.

Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang baik tapi dia adil. Itu yang ku simpulkan darinya. Dia juga seksi. Aku hanya harus belajar untuk mengabaikannya. Ini seharus nya cukup mudah. Aku tidak mengharapkan Chanyeol akan sering berada disekitarku. Dia tampaknya juga tidak ingin berada disekitarku.

Aku memutuskan bahwa aku akan mendapatkan pekerjaan di Rosemary untuk menghemat bensin. Lalu aku bisa pindah dari rumah Chanyeol lebih cepat. Aku telah menemukan sebuah koran lokal dan aku akan melingkari beberapa pekerjaan yang berbeda. Dua diantaranya adalah menjadi pelayan di restoran lokal dan aku berhenti untuk melamar. Aku yakin aku akan mendapatkan panggilan kembali dari salah satu atau keduanya tetapi aku tidak yakin ingin bekerja di sana. Aku mau jika hanya itu semua yang tersedia sekalipun. Itu hanya tidak terlihat seperti ada tips yang akan lebih baik tentunya dan dengan pekerjaan seperti itu yang kubutuhkan adalah tips. Aku juga berhenti di apotek setempat untuk melamar posisi pendaftaran didepan tapi mereka sudah mengisinya. Lalu aku pergi ke dokter anak setempat untuk melamar pekerjaan resepsionis tapi mereka butuh yang berpengalaman dan aku tidak punya.

Ada satu pekerjaan terakhir yang kulingkari dan aku telah menundanya karena aku pikir itu akan menjadi pekerjaan yang sulit untuk ditangkap, posisi melayani di klub lokal. Gajinya tujuh dolar lebih per jam ditambah tips akan jauh lebih baik. Aku bisa keluar mendapatkan tempat sendiri lebih cepat. Plus adanya keuntungan. Asuransi kesehatan yang juga lebih bagus.

Iklan yang membutuhkan pekerjaan mengatakan untuk datang ke kantor utama dibelakang lapangan golf clubhouse untuk melamar pekerjaan. Aku mengikuti arah dan memarkir trukku disamping Volvo mewah. Aku menyesuaikan kaca spion untuk memeriksa wajahku. Aku telah mengambil tabung mascara kecil saat aku berada di apotek. Hanya sedikit mascara membantu wajahku terlihat lebih tua. Aku mengusap rambut pirang pucatku dan mengucapkan doa singkat bahwa aku mampu untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan ini.

Aku telah berganti dari celana pendek dan atasan tanpa lenganku ketika aku pergi untuk mengambil tasku. Aku pikir gaun lebih membantuku mendapatkan pekerjaan. Chanyeol bilang aku tampak seperti anak kecil. Aku ingin terlihat lebih tua. Mascara dan pakaian kelihatannya membantu.

Aku tidak repot-repot mengunci truk. Mobilku tidak dalam bahaya untuk dicuri disini. Tidak ketika sebagian besar mobil yang diparkir didekatnya biayanya lebih dari enam puluh ribu dolar. Langkah menuju kepintu kantor sangat dekat. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam di saat terakhir aku membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk.

Seorang wanita mungil dengan rambut bob pendek coklat dan sepasang kacamata berbingkai kawat sedang berjalan melintasi ruang tamu saat aku melangkah masuk. Dia menatapku sambil berjalan ke salah satu kantor tetapi berhenti ketika dia melihatku. Dia memandangku sekilas diseluruh tubuhku dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya ke arahku.

"Anda disini untuk pekerjaan?" Pertanyaannya memerintah.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya Maam. Aku disini untuk melamar pekerjaan."

Dia memberiku senyum yang erat. "Bagus. Anda memiliki daya tarik. Para anggota akan mengabaikan kesalahan dengan wajah seperti itu. Dapatkah anda mengendarai mobil golf dan dapatkah anda membuka botol bir dengan pembuka botol?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Anda diterima. Aku membutuhkan seseorang di lapangan sekarang. Ikuti saya, kami akan mengganti seragam anda."

Aku tidak membantah, ketika ia berputar kembali dan mulai berjalan menuju ruangan yang lain aku mengikuti di belakangnya. Dia adalah seorang wanita yang punya misi. Dia membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk.

"Anda memakai ukuran tiga untuk celana pendek? Atasan anda akan menjadi lebih kecil dari apa yang anda kenakan. Para pria akan menyukai nya. Mereka menyukai ukuran dada yang lebih besar. Mari kita lihat…" Dia berbicara tentang payudaraku. Ini memalukan. Dia meraih sepasang celana pendek putih dari rak dan menyodorkan padaku. Lalu ia meraih kaus polo biru pucat dari rak dan menyodorkan nya kearahku. "Atasannya kecil. Butuh yang ketat. Kami adalah perusahaan berkelas disini tapi para pria suka seseorang yang menarik juga. Oleh karena itu kami menawarkan sepasang celana pendek putih dan baju ketat polos. Jangan khawatir tentang laporan. Aku akan memilikinya, anda akan mengisi semuanya setelah selesai bekerja. Anda melakukan ini selama seminggu dan kerjakanlah dengan baik, dan kami akan memikirkan kepindahanmu ke bagian ruang makan. Kami kekurangan staf disana juga. Wajah seperti anda tidak mudah untuk ditemukan. Sekarang bergantilah dan aku akan menunggu untuk membawa anda ke kereta minuman".

 **~ TF #1 ~**

Dua jam kemudian aku berhenti disemua delapan belas lubang, di lapangan golf dua kali dan semua minuman terjual habis. Semua para pegolf bertanya padaku apakah aku masih baru dan mengomentari pelayananku yang sangat baik. Aku bukanlah orang bodoh. Aku melihat cara pria yang lebih dewasa melirik padaku. Untungnya mereka semua tampak berhati-hati untuk tidak melampaui batas.

Wanita yang mempekerjakanku akhirnya memberitahu namanya saat dia mendorongku naik keatas kereta dan mengirimku pergi. Namanya Sunny Lowry. Dia bertanggung jawab dalam mempekerjakan staf. Dia juga cepat seperti angin puyuh. Dia mengatakan kepadaku bahwa aku harus kembali dalam waktu empat jam atau ketika aku kehabisan minuman, mana yang lebih dulu. Aku kehabisan minuman dalam dua jam.

Aku berjalan ke dalam kantor dan Sunny melongokkan kepalanya keluar di salah satu ruangan. "Kau sudah kembali?" Dia bertanya, sambil berjalan keluar dengan tangan berada dipinggang nya.

"Ya mam aku kehabisan minuman."

Alisnya terangkat, "Semuanya?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya. Semuanya."

Senyum tampak diwajahnya yang kaku dan dia tertawa. "Yah, tentu saja. Aku tau mereka menginginkanmu, tapi para pria yang bernafsu itu bersedia untuk membeli apapun yang kau punya hanya untuk membuatmu tinggal lebih lama."

Aku tidak yakin itu terjadi. Di luar sana sangat panas. Setiap kali aku berhenti disebuah lubang pegolf tampak lega.

"Ayo, aku akan menunjukkan tempat untuk mengisi kembali. Kau harus tetap melayani sampai matahari terbenam. Kemudian kembali kesini dan kita akan mendapat dokumen yang sudah terisi."

 **~ TF #1 ~**

Hari sudah gelap saat aku kembali ke rumah Chanyeol. Aku sudah pergi sepanjang hari. Mobil-mobil lain di jalan masuk sudah hilang. Ketiga garasi mobil ditutup dan satu mobil merah yang mahal terparkir di luar. Aku memastikan untuk memarkir truk ku keluar dari jalur jalan. Chanyeol mungkin masih memiliki teman-teman yang akan datang dan aku tidak mau truk ku menjadi masalah. Aku sangat lelah. Aku hanya ingin pergi tidur.

Aku berhenti di pintu dan bertanya tanya apakah aku harus mengetuk atau langsung masuk ke dalam. Chanyeol mengatakan aku bisa tinggal disini selama satu bulan. Tentunya itu berarti aku tidak harus mengetuk setiap kali aku datang kembali.

Aku memutar kenop dan berjalan kedalam. Di jalan masuk lorong sepi dan mengejutkan tampak bersih. Seseorang telah membereskan kekacauan disini. Lantai marmer bahkan tampak mengkilap. Aku mendengar suara tv datang dari ruangan tamu besar yang terbuka. Tidak ada banyak suara lainnya. Aku berjalan ke dapur. Aku punya kasur yang sudah menungguku. Aku benar-benar ingin mandi tapi aku belum bicara dengan Chanyeol tentang kamar mandi mana yang harus ku gunakan dan aku sedang tidak ingin menganggunya malam ini. Aku akan menyelinap keluar besok dan aku akan memakai sama dengan yang ku gunakan pagi ini ketika aku bangun besok.

Bau bawang putih dan keju tercium di hidungku saat aku melangkah kedapur. Perut ku keroncongan meresponnya. Aku punya satu kotak kraker kacang mentega di tasku dan sekotak kecil susu yang kubeli di swalayan dalam perjalanan pulang. Aku mendapat uang tips hari ini tapi aku tidak bisa membuang-buang uangku untuk makanan. Aku perlu menyimpan semua yang aku bisa.

Ada panci tertutup diatas kompor dan botol anggur terbuka diatas dimeja. Dua piring dengan sisa-sisa hidangan pasta yang menggoda juga ada di meja. Chanyeol masih punya tamu.

Sebuah erangan datang dari luar di ikuti dengan suara keras. Aku berjalan ke jendela tetapi ketika sinar bulan menyinari bagian belakang tubuh telanjang Chanyeol, aku membeku. Itu adalah pantat yang sangat bagus. Sangat, sangat bagus. Meskipun aku tidak pernah benar-benar melihat bagian belakang pria yang telanjang sebelumnya. Aku membiarkan mataku menelusuri sampai ke punggungnya dan tato yang tertutupi itu mengejutkanku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan. Cahaya bulan itu tidak cukup terang dan ia bergerak.

Pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur dan aku melihat dua kaki panjang yang menekannya ke sisi tubuhnya. Suara erangan yang keras muncul kembali saat ia bergerak lebih cepat. Aku menutup mulutku dan melangkah mundur. Chanyeol sedang berhubungan seks. Di luar. Di beranda rumahnya. Aku tidak bisa berpaling darinya. Tangannya meraih kaki di kedua sisi dan ia mendorongnya membuka agar lebih lebar. Teriakan keras menyebabkan aku melompat. Dua tangan muncul di sekitar punggung dan kuku panjang mencakar tato yang menutupi kulit kecoklatan itu.

Aku tidak seharusnya menonton ini. Menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menjernihkan pikiranku aku berbalik dan bergegas kedapur dan kamar tidurku yang tersembunyi. Aku tidak boleh berpikir tentang Chanyeol seperti itu. Dia sangat seksi. Melihat dia sedang berhubungan seks membuaku berpikiran konyol. Bukan berarti aku ingin menjadi salah satu dari gadis-gadis yang berhubungan seks dengannya dan kemudian di campakkan. Melihat tubuhnya seperti itu dan mendengar bagaimana ia membuat gadis itu puas membuatku merasa sedikit cemburu. Aku tidak pernah tahu itu. Berusia sembilan belas tahun dan masih perawan adalah menyedihkan. Kris mengatakan ia mencintaiku tapi ketika aku sedang membutuhkannya dia menginginkan seorang kekasih yang menyelinap keluar dan berhubungan seks tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan ibunya yang sakit. Dia ingin pengalaman anak remaja yang normal. Aku terhalang oleh hal itu jadi aku membiarkannya pergi.

Ketika aku pergi kemarin pagi untuk datang kesini dia telah memintaku untuk tetap tinggal. Dia mengaku dia mencintaiku. Bahwa ia tidak pernah melupakanku. Bahwa setiap gadis yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya hanyalah pengganti yang buruk. Aku tidak percaya semua itu. Aku menangis sampai tertidur sendirian dan ketakutan sepanjang malam. Aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk memeluk ku. Dia tidak ada disana saat itu. Dia tidak mengerti cinta.

Aku menutup pintu kamarku dan ambruk di tempat tidur. Aku bahkan tidak menarik selimut. Aku butuh tidur. Aku harus berada di tempat kerja pukul sembilan pagi. Aku tersenyum sendiri karena rasa bersyukur. Aku sudah punya tempat tidur dan pekerjaan.

 **~ TF #1 ~**

Matahari sangat panas. Sunny tidak ingin aku mengikat rambutku menjadi ekor kuda. Dia berpikir bahwa para pria menyukai rambut yang tergerai. Sayangnya bagiku hari ini sangat panas. Aku merogoh pendingin dan mengambil es batu menggosoknya ke leherku membiarkannya menyelinap ke dalam baju ku. Aku hampir berada di lubang lima belas untuk ketiga kalinya hari ini.

Tidak ada yang bangun pagi ini ketika aku keluar dari kamarku. Piring-piring yang kosong masih ada di meja. Aku membersihkannya dan melempar keluar makanan dipanci yang dia tinggalkan sepanjang malam. Itu membuatku sedih melihat makanan itu dibuang. Baunya sangat enak semalam saat aku pulang.

Lalu aku membuang botol anggur kosong dan menemukan gelas-gelas diluar disamping meja tempat aku menyaksikan Chanyeol melakukan hal itu dengan wanita yang tidak diketahui. Setelah meletakkan piring kotor di mesin cuci piring aku menyalakannya dan mengelap meja konter dan kompor.

Aku meragukan Chanyeol memperhatikan tapi itu membuatku merasa lebih baik tentang tidur gratis disini. Aku berhenti disamping kelompok pegolf di lubang kelima belas. Mereka masih muda. Aku pernah melihat mereka ketika mereka berada dilubang ketiga. Mereka membeli banyak dan mereka benar-benar pemberi tips yang baik. Jadi aku melakukan tindakan yang menggoda. Itu tidak seperti salah satu dari mereka benar-benar akan berkencan dengan gadis kereta di lapangan golf. Aku bukan idiot.

"Itu dia." Salah satu orang berteriak saat aku berhenti di samping mereka dan tersenyum.

"Ah, gadis favoritku kembali. Disini sangat panas dari pada neraka. Aku butuh yang dingin satu, mungkin dua."

Aku memarkir kereta dan keluar untuk pergi memutar kebelakang dan mengambil pesanan mereka.

"Kau ingin yang lain, Mark?" Aku bertanya kepadanya bangga pada diriku sendiri untuk mengingat pesanannya yang terakhir.

"Ya, sayang aku mau." Dia mengedipkan mata dan menutup jarak antara kami membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Hei aku juga ingin sesuatu Mingyu. Mundur lebih baik," kata pria lain dan aku terus tersenyum di wajahku saat aku menyerahkan bir dan ia menyodorkan uang dua puluh dollar. "Simpan saja kembaliannya."

"Terima kasih," jawabku menyelipkan uang ke sakuku. Aku melihat pada cowok lain nya. "Siapa lagi?"

"Aku." Seorang pria dengan rambut pirang pendek keriting dan mata biru yang cantik berkata melambaikan tagihan.

"Kau ingin _corona_ kan?" Tanyaku meraih ke pendingin dan menarik keluar minuman yang dipesannya saat terakhir kali.

"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta. Dia cantik dan dia ingat bir apa yang kuminum. Lalu ia membuka nya untukku." Aku tau dia hanya menggoda sambil menyodorkan tagihan ditanganku dan mengambil bir dariku. "Kembaliannya untukmu cantik."

Aku melihat uang lima puluh dollar saat kumasukkan didalam sakuku. Pria-pria ini benar-benar tidak keberatan membuang-buang uang. Itu tip yang konyol. Aku merasa seperti mengatakan kepadanya untuk tidak memberiku begitu banyak tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya. Mereka mungkin suka memberi tip setiap saat.

"Siapa namamu?" Seseorang bertanya dan aku berpaling untuk melihat seseorang berambut gelap dengan kulit zaitun menunggu untuk menyerahkan pesanannya dan mendengar jawabanku.

"Kyungsoo." Jawabku meraih ke pendingin untuk bir yang dia pesan. Aku membuka tutupnya dan menyerahkan kepadanya.

"Kau punya pacar, Kyungsoo?" Tanyanya mengambil minuman dariku saat menjalankan jarinya membelai di sepanjang sisi tanganku.

"Um, tidak." jawabku, tidak yakin apakah mungkin lebih baik berbohong dalam situasi seperti ini.

Pria itu mendekat kearahku dan mengulurkan tangannya membayar dengan tip di dalamnya, "Aku Sehun," jawabnya.

"Ini, eh senang bertemu denganmu, Sehun." Aku tergagap menjawabnya. Pandangan yang intens dalam matanya yang gelap membuatku gugup. Dia bisa berbahaya dan beraroma cologne yang mahal. Cologne yang berkualitas tinggi. Dia salah satu dari orang orang yang tampan dan dia tau itu. Apa dia sedang menggodaku?

"Tidak adil, Sehun. Mundur bro. Kau harus berusaha maksimal dengan yang satu ini. Hanya karena ayahmu pemilik klub ini tidak berarti kau yang pertama." Canda si ikal pirang. Aku pikir dia sedang bercanda.

Sehun mengabaikan temannya dan tetap fokus padaku "Jam berapa kau selesai bekerja?"

Uh-oh. Jika aku mengerti dengan benar kalau ayah Sehun adalah bos utamaku. Aku tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu ku dengan putra pemilik klub glof ini. Akan menjadi hal yang sangat buruk.

"Aku bekerja sampai tutup." Aku menjelaskan dan menyerahkan empat bir terakhir dan mengambil uangnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku menjemputmu dan membawamu untuk makan sesuatu?" Kata Sehun berdiri sangat dekat denganku sekarang. Jika aku berbalik dia hanya akan berupa bisikan.

"Di sini panas dan aku sudah kelelahan. Yang aku ingin lakukan adalah mandi dan beristirahat,"

Napas hangat menggelitik telingaku dan aku menggigil saat butir-butir keringat mengalir kepunggungku. "Apakah kau takut padaku? Jangan. Aku tidak berbahaya."

Aku tidak yakin apa yang harus kulakukan pada nya. Aku tidak pintar menggoda dan aku cukup yakin itu yang dia lakukan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menggodaku dalam setahun. Setelah aku putus dari Kris, hariku telah di dihabiskan dengan sekolah dan kemudian ibuku. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk hal lain. Pria-pria tidak menghiraukan ku.

"Kau tidak menakutiku. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa untuk hal semacam ini," jawabku meminta maaf aku tidak tahu bagaimana untuk merespon dengan benar.

"Hal apa itu?" Dia bertanya penasaran. Aku akhirnya berbalik untuk menghadapinya.

"Pria. Dan rayuan. Setidaknya aku pikir itulah yang terjadi." Aku terdengar seperti orang bodoh. Senyum perlahan-lahan membentang di wajah Sehun membuatku ingin merangkak dibawah mobil golf dan bersembunyi. Aku tidak pantas untuk komunitasnya.

"Ya, tentu saja ini merayu. Dan bagaimana bisa seorang yang luar biasa seksi sepertimu tidak terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini?"

Aku menegang mendengar kata-kata nya dan menggeleng. Aku harus pergi ke lubang enam belas. "Aku sibuk beberapa tahun terakhir. Jika eh, kau tidak perlu apa-apa lagi pegolf di lubang enam belas mungkin marah denganku sekarang."

Sehun mengangguk dan mengambil langkah mundur "Aku belum selesai denganmu bukan karena sesuatu hal yang penting, tapi untuk sekarang aku akan membiarkanmu kembali bekerja."

Aku bergegas kembali kesisi pengemudi kereta dan menaikinya. Lubang berikutnya adalah sekelompok pria pensiunan. Aku tidak pernah mencari perhatian untuk dilirik pria-pria tua dalam hidupku tapi setidaknya mereka tidak menggoda.

* * *

Sehun datang~ makin memanas bung wkwk chansoo kaisoo atau hunsoo? :v

Thanks buat review, fav dan follow nya. Tetap pantengin terus ya muehehe.

* * *

TTtd

 **Anggur**


	4. BAB 3

**REMAKE STORY By Anggur**

 **Original Story :**

 **Fallen Too Far - Too Far Series #1**

 **Rosemary Beach Series #1**

 **By Abbi Glines**

•••

* * *

Ketika aku berjalan ke trukku malam itu, aku merasa lega melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda Sehun. Seharusnya aku tau dia hanya menggoda. Aku telah mendapat tips beberapa ratus dolar hari ini dan aku memutuskan untuk memperlakukan diri dengan makanan yang benar-benar enak. Aku menuju ke _drive-thru_. Di Mc Donalds dan memesan sebuah _cheeseburger_ dan kentang goreng. Aku makan dengan senang dalam perjalanan kembali ke rumah Chanyeol. Tidak ada mobil diluar malam ini.

Aku tidak ingin masuk saat dia berhubungan seks malam ini. Atau, dia mungkin telah membawa seseorang kesini dengan mobilnya. Aku berjalan ke dalam dan berhenti di ruang depan. Tidak suara ada televisi yang menyala. Tidak ada suara sama sekali, tetapi pintu telah dibuka. Aku tidak harus menggunakan kunci tersembunyi yang sudah dia berikan padaku.

Aku berkeringat terlalu banyak hari ini. Aku harus mandi sebelum aku pergi tidur. Aku melangkah ke dapur dan memeriksa teras depan untuk memastikan bebas dari petualangan seksual. Mandi akan terasa nyaman.

Aku masuk ke kamarku dan meraih _boxer_ lama milik Kris dan _tank top_ yang kupakai di malam hari. Kris telah memberikannya kepadaku ketika kami masih muda dan konyol. Dia ingin aku tidur memakai sesuatu yang dimiliknya. Aku sudah tidur sembari memakai _boxer_ nya setiap saat. Meskipun sekarang jauh lebih ketat daripada dulu. Lekukanku berkembang sejak usia lima belas.

 **~ TF #1 ~**

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dari udara di laut saat aku melangkah keluar. Ini adalah malam ketiga ku disini dan aku benar-benar belum pernah turun ke air. Aku pulang sangat lelah sehingga aku tidak punya tenaga untuk pergi kesana. Aku menuruni tangga dan meletakkan piyamaku dikamar mandi sebelum melepas sepatu tenisku.

Pasirnya masih hangat dari sinar matahari. Aku berjalan didalam kegelapan di tepi pantai sehingga air mengenai kakiku. Rasa dinginnya mengejutkanku dan aku menarik napas tetapi membiarkan air garam itu menutupi kakiku.

Ibuku yang tersenyum saat dia bercerita tentang bermain di laut berkelebat dalam memoriku dan tersenyum. Aku akhirnya disini. Aku disini untuk kita berdua. Aku dan ibu.

Sebuah suara disisi kiri membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku berbalik untuk memandang ke arah itu. Sepertinya cahaya bulan sudah mulai menampakkan dirinya dari balik awan dan terlihat Chanyeol dalam kegelapan. Ia berlari.

Sekali lagi, ia bertelanjang dada. Celana pendek yang ia kenakan menggantung rendah dipinggul seksinya dan aku terpesona oleh tubuhnya yang terlihat saat ia berlari kearahku. Aku tidak yakin apakah aku harus bergerak mendekatinya atau membiarkan hanya ia yang berlari mendekatiku. Kakinya melambat, kemudian ia datang dan berhenti disampingku. Keringat di dadanya berkilau dalam cahaya yang remang-remang. Anehnya aku ingin meraih dan menyentuhnya. Sepertinya, tubuhnya itu tidak mungkin nyata. Itu tidak mungkin.

"Kau kembali," katanya sambil mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Aku baru saja pulang kerja," jawabku, berusaha keras untuk menjaga mataku padanya dan tidak pada dadanya.

"Jadi, kau mendapat pekerjaan?"

"Ya. Kemarin."

"Di mana itu?"

Aku tidak yakin tentang bagaimana perasaanku memberitahunya terlalu banyak. Dia bukan lah teman. Dan jelas aku tidak pernah dianggap sebagai keluarganya. Orang tua kita mungkin menikah tetapi ia tampaknya tidak ingin berhubungan dengan Ayahku atau aku.

"Kerrington Country Club," jawabku.

Alis Chanyeol terangkat dan ia mengambil langkah untuk mendekatiku lebih dekat lagi. Ia menyelipkan tangannya dibawah daguku dan memiringkan wajahku.

"Kau memakai mascara," katanya, sambil mengamati ku.

"Ya." Aku menarik daguku dari genggamannya. Dia mungkin membiarkanku tidur dirumahnya, tetapi aku tidak suka ketika dia menyentuhku. Atau mungkin aku menyukainya saat dia menyentuhku dan itulah masalahnya. Aku tidak ingin menyukai sentuhannya.

"Itu membuatmu terlihat lebih tua." Dia melangkah mundur dan melakukan penilaian perlahan pada pakaianku.

"Kau gadis kereta dilapangan golf," jawabnya singkat dan menatapku kembali.

"Bagaimana kau tau?" Tanyaku.

Dia melambaikan tangannya padaku. "Pakaian itu. Celana pendek putih kecil dan kaus polo. Ini seragam."

Aku sangat senang karena saat ini gelap. Aku yakin bahwa wajahku sudah memerah.

"Kau membuat keuntungan besar, benar kan?" Tanyanya dengan nada geli.

Aku menghasilkan lebih dari lima ratus dolar tips dalam dua hari. Itu bukan keuntungan besar untuknya, tetapi bagiku iya.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kau akan lega mengetahui bahwa aku akan keluar dari sini dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan."

Dia tidak segera menanggapi. Aku mungkin harus meninggalkannya dan pergi untuk mandi. Aku hendak mengatakan sesuatu ketika ia mengambil langkah mendekatiku. "Aku mungkin seharusnya, lega. Benar-benar lega, sialan. Tapi, aku tidak. Aku tidak lega, Kyungsoo." Ia berhenti dan membungkuk untuk berbisik ditelingaku, "Kenapa begitu?"

Aku ingin meraih dan memegang tangannya untuk menjaganya agar aku tidak limbung ke tanah karena geli dengan bisikannya. Tetapi aku menahan diri.

"Jaga jarak dariku, Kyungsoo. Kau tidak ingin terlalu dekat. Semalam." Dia berusaha menelan ludahnya dengan berat. "Semalam kau menghantuiku. Mengetahui kau sedang menonton kegiatanku. Ini membuatku gila. Jadi, menjauhlah. Aku melakukan yang terbaik untuk menjauh darimu." Dia berbalik dan berlari kembali kerumah, sedangkan aku masih berdiri disana mencoba untuk tidak meleleh di genangan pasir.

Apa maksudnya? Bagaimana dia tahu aku melihat mereka? Pintu rumah tertutup. Lalu aku masuk kedalam dan mandi. Kata-kata nya terus membuatku terjaga sepanjang malam.

Menjauh dari Chanyeol tidaklah mudah, apalagi kami tinggal di bawah atap yang sama. Walaupun dia berusaha menjaga jarak, kami tetap saling bertemu. Dia juga selalu menghindari bertatap mata denganku, namun itu malah membuatku makin terpesona padanya.

 **~ TF #1 ~**

Dua hari setelah percakapan kami di pantai, aku melangkah memasuki dapur setelah menyantap roti isi mentega kacangku dan kembali disambut oleh gadis setengah telanjang lainnya lagi. Rambutnya berantakan. Meskipun tidak disisir, ia masih terlihat menarik. Aku benci gadis-gadis seperti itu.

Si gadis berbalik untuk memandangku. Ekspresi terkejutnya dengan cepat berubah menjadi tidak suka. Dia mengerjapkan kedua mata cokelatnya dan kemudian berkacak pinggang. "Apakah kau baru saja keluar dari _pantry_?"

"Ya. Apakah kau baru saja turun dari tempat tidur Chanyeol?" Tukasku. Itu terlontar dari mulutku dengan spontan. Padahal Chanyeol sendiri telah menegaskan bahwa kehidupan seksnya sama sekali bukan urusanku. Aku seharus nya harus menutup mulut ku.

Si gadis menaikkan kedua alis matanya yang berbentuk sempurna kemudian seringai geli tersungging di bibirnya. "Tidak. Bukan berarti aku menolak naik ke tempat tidurnya jika dia mengijinkan, tetapi jangan pernah mengadu pada Kai." Dia mengibaskan tangannya seperti menghalau pergi seekor lalat. "Lupakanlah. Kai juga sepertinya sudah tahu."

Aku jadi bingung. "Jadi, kau baru turun dari tempat tidurnya Kai?" Tanyaku sambil menyadari sekali lagi bahwa itu juga bukan urusanku. Namun Kai tidak tinggal disini, jadi aku penasaran.

Si gadis menyapukan jemarinya ke rambut ikalnya yang berantakan dan menghela napas. "Yep. Atau lebih tepatnya tempat tidur lamanya."

"Tempat tidur lamanya?" Aku mengulang.

Pergerakan di lorong membuat perhatianku teralihkan dan mataku langsung berhadapan dengan mata Chanyeol. Dia memperhatikanku dengan sebuah seringai yang menghiasi bibirnya. Bagus. Dia telah mendengarkanku mengorek keterangan. Aku ingin membuang pandanganku dan berpura-pura tidak pernah bertanya kepada gadis itu apakah dia dari tempat tidur Chanyeol. Kilatan di matanya memberitahuku bahwa itu tidak ada gunanya.

"Kumohon jangan biarkan aku jadi penghalang, Kyungsoo. Silahkan lanjutkan menginterogasi tamu Kai. Aku yakin dia tidak keberatan," ujar Chanyeol dengan perkataan yang sengaja dilambatkan. Dia menyilangkan lengannya di dada dan bersandar pada kusen pintu seakan dengan nyaman.

Kutundukkan kepalaku dan berjalan ke arah tempat sampah untuk menyingkirkan remah roti dari jemariku sembadi mengumpulkan pikiranku. Aku tidak mau melanjutkan obrolan ini apabila Chanyeol masih mendengarkan. Itu membuatku terlihat amat tertarik padanya. Sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan.

"Selamat pagi, Chanyeol. Terimakasih telah mengizinkan kami menginap disini semalam. Kai minum terlalu banyak sehingga tidak bisa mengemudi kembali ke rumahnya," ujar gadis itu.

Oh. Jadi begitu ceritanya. Sial. Kenapa aku membiarkan rasa ingin tahu menguasaiku?

"Kai tahu dia punya kamar kalau dia ingin tinggal di sini," timpal Chanyeol. Aku bisa melihat dengan menggunakan sudut mataku dia berjalan menjauh dari kusen pintu menuju meja dapur. Perhatiannya tercurah padaku. Kenapa dia tidak melupakan hal ini? Aku akan pergi dalam diam.

"Well, uh, kalau begitu kurasa aku akan kembali ke lantai atas." Suara gadis itu terdengar tidak yakin. Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan aku tidak menoleh untuk memandang salah satu dari mereka. Si gadis menganggap itu merupakan suatu pertanda bahwa dia harus segera pergi dan aku menunggu langkah kaki gadis itu menaiki tangga sebelum aku berbalik memandang Chanyeol.

"Rasa ingin tahu bisa membuat seekor kucing kecil terbunuh, Kyungsoo yang manis," bisik Chanyeol ketika dia berjalan kearahku. "Apakah tadi kau berpikir aku punya teman tidur yang lain? Hmmm? Berusaha memutuskan apakah dia telah berada di tempat tidurku semalaman?"

Aku menelan dengan susah payah namun tidak berkata apapun.

"Dengan siapa aku tidur bukan urusanmu. Bukankah kita pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya?"

Aku mengangguk. Jika dia membiarkanku pergi aku tidak akan pernah berbicara lagi dengan gadis manapun yang datang ke rumah ini.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan memilintir rambutku dengan jarinya. "Kau tidak mau mengenalku. Kau mungkin berpikir sebaliknya tetapi sebenarnya tidak. Aku bersumpah."

Jika dia tidak sangat mempesona dan berada tepat di depanku maka itu akan lebih mudah mempercayainya. Tapi semakin dia menolakku, semakin aku tertarik padanya.

"Kau bukan seperti yang kuperkirakan. Walau aku berharap sebaliknya. Itu akan mempermudah segalanya," ujarnya dengan suara rendah sambil melepaskan rambutku lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Ketika pintu yang mengarah ke teras belakang tertutup kulepaskan napas yang sedari tadi kutahan.

Apa maksudnya? Apa yang telah dia harapkan?

Malam itu ketika aku pulang kerja, Chanyeol tidak ada di rumah.

 **~ TF #1 ~**

Kubuka mataku dan melihat kearah jam alarm kecil diatas nakas. Sudah lewat dari pukul sembilan pagi. Tidurku nyenyak. Setelah meregangkan tubuhku, aku meraih tombol saklar untuk menyalakan lampu. Aku telah mandi semalam jadi, sekarang tubuhku bersih. Aku telah menghasilkan lebih dari seribu dollar minggu ini. Kuputuskan untuk memulai mencari apartemen hari ini. Pada waktu yang sama minggu depan seharusnya aku telah mendapatkan tempat untuk kutinggali.

Kujalarkan tangan pada rambutku dan mencoba untuk merapikannya sebelum aku bangkit. Aku ingin berjemur sebentar di pantai pagi ini. Aku belum sempat melakukannya hingga sekarang. Hari ini aku akan menikmati laut dan sinar matahari.

Kutarik keluar koperku dari bawah tempat tidur dan mencari bikini putih dan pinkku. Itu satu-satunya yang kumiliki. Jujur saja, sangat jarang kukenakan. Pola renda putihnya dengan pinggiran pink terlihat bagus pada kulit ku.

Ketika kukenakan, kusadari bahwa bikininya telah mengecil. Atau tubuhku telah berubah semenjak terakhir aku memakainya. Kukeluarkan sehelai tank top dari koper untuk menutupi bikini yang kukenakan dan menyambar tabir suryaku. Aku telah membelinya setelah hari pertamaku bekerja. Tabir surya adalah suatu kewajiban untuk pekerjaanku.

Kumatikan lampu dan memasuki _pantry_ dan kemudian dapur. "Sial. Siapakah dia?" Seorang pria muda bertanya dengan terkejut kearahku saat aku melangkah kearah cahaya. Aku menatap sekilas pada orang asing yang terperangah itu, dia sedang duduk di bar. Lalu aku mengalihkan pandangan kearah kulkas dimana Kai sedang berdiri sembari tersenyum.

"Apakah kau keluar dari kamar dengan berpakaian seperti itu setiap hari?" Kai bertanya.

Aku tidak mengira akan bertemu siapapun disini. "Um, tidak. Biasanya aku berpakaian dengan seragam kerja," jawabku ketika siulan pelan datang dari pria muda di bar. Dia tidak mungkin berusia lebih dari enam belas tahun.

"Jangan pedulikan hormon yang sedang menguasai idiot yang ada di bar itu. Dia Jeno. Ibunya dan Georgianna adalah kakak beradik. Jadi dia adalah adik sepupuku. Dia datang kemari tadi malam setelah kabur untuk ratusan kalinya dan Chanyeol menghubungiku untuk datang menjemputnya dan menyeret bokongnya pulang."

Chanyeol. Kenapa dengan mendengar namanya membuat jantungku berdegup lebih kencang? Karena dia secara tidak adilnya, sempurna. Itulah alasannya. Kugelengkan kepalaku untuk menyingkirkan pemikiran mengenai Chanyeol. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Jeno. Aku Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengasihaniku dan mengizinkanku tinggal hingga aku mampu mencari tempat tinggalku sendiri."

"Hey, kau bisa ikut pulang bersamaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur dibawah tangga." Jeno menawarkan.

Aku tersenyum. Ini adalah rayuan polos yang bisa kupahami.

"Terima kasih tapi aku kira ibumu tidak akan mengizinkannya. Aku tidak masalah dengan kamar dibawah tangga. Tempat tidurnya nyaman dan aku tidak perlu tidur dengan pistolku."

Kai terbahak dan mata Jeno melotot. "Kau punya pistol?" Jeno bertanya dengan nada kagum.

"Sekarang, kau telah mengatakannya. Sebaiknya aku membawanya pergi sebelum dia jatuh cinta lagi," jawab Kai, sembari membawa cangkir yang telah dia isi dengan kopi. Dia mendahului berjalan kearah pintu sambil berkata "Ayo Jeno, sebelum aku membangunkan Chanyeol dan kau harus menghadapi bokong pemarahnya."

Jeno menatap sekilas pada Kai lalu kembali menatapku dengan tatapan terluka. Itu menggemaskan.

"SEKARANG, Jeno." Kai berkata dengan nada yang lebih menuntut.

"Hey, Kai." Aku memanggilnya sebelum dia melewati pintu.

Dia berbalik untuk memandangku, "Yeah?"

"Terima kasih untuk bensinnya. Akan kubayar secepatnya setelah aku mendapatkan gajiku."

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku akan merasa tersinggung. Tapi, terima kasih kembali." Dia berkedip padaku kemudian mengirimkan tatapan memperingatkan kepada Kai sebelum meninggalkan dapur.

Aku melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda selamat tinggal pada Jeno. Aku nanti akan mencari cara membayar Kai tanpa membuatnya tersinggung. Pasti ada suatu cara. Sekarang, aku punya rencana lain. Aku melangkahkan kaki ke pintu yang mengarah keluar. Inilah waktunya aku menikmati hari pertama yang sebenarnya di pantai.

Kubentangkan handuk yang kupinjam dari kamar mandi. Aku harus mencucinya nanti malam. Ini satu-satunya yang kupakai untuk mengeringkan tubuh dan sekarang kugunakan sebagai alas diatas pasir. Itu sangat sepadan.

Pantainya sepi. Kami tidak dekat dengan rumah lainnya jadi pantainya kosong. Merasa berani, kulepaskan tank top yang kupakai dan ku lepaskan lewat kepalaku. Lalu kupejamkan mataku dan membiarkan suara ombak di lautan yang menghantam tepi pantai menyeretku untuk kembali tidur.

"Kumohon katakan padaku kalau kau memakai tabir surya." Sebuah suara berat menyapuku dan aku mencondongkan tubuhku ke depan. Aroma bersih maskulinnya sangat menggiurkan. Aku harus lebih dekat.

Kubuka mataku, aku berkedip akibat sinar matahari yang menyilaukan dan kunaungi mataku untuk melihat Chanyeol yang sedang duduk disampingku. Matanya mengamati ku. Kehangatan atau humor dalam suaranya yang tadi kubayangkan telah lenyap.

"Kau memakai tabir surya, ya kan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan bangkit ke posisi duduk.

"Bagus. Aku tidak suka melihat kulit mulusmu yang lembut berubah menjadi pink."

Dia pikir kulitku mulus dan lembut. Itu terdengar seperti sebuah pujian tapi aku tidak yakin mengucapkan terima kasih itu pantas.

"Aku, uh, mengoleskannya sebelum kemari."

Dia terus menatapku. Aku melawan keinginanku untuk meraih tank topku dan mengenakannya diatas bikiniku. Aku tidak memiliki bentuk tubuh seperti gadis-gadis yang kulihat selalu menemaninya. Aku tidak menyukai perasaan seakan dia sedang membanding-bandingkanku.

"Kau tidak bekerja hari ini?" Akhirnya dia bertanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Ini adalah hari liburku."

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Dia sedang bersikap baik, semacamnya. Setidaknya dia tidak menghindariku. Sekonyol apapun kelihatannya tapi aku menginginkan perhatiannya. Ada suatu daya tarik yang menyeretku kepadanya yang tidak bisa kujelaskan. Semakin dia menjaga jarak semakin aku ingin mendekat. Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan menaikkan salah satu alisnya seperti sedang menantiku untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Oh tunggu dulu. Dia telah bertanya padaku. Sial, mata keperakan itu. Membuatku sulit berkonsentrasi. "Uh, apa?" Aku bertanya merasakan wajahku memanas.

Dia berdecak, "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Tanyanya perlahan.

Aku harus berhenti bersikap seperti idiot kalau dia sedang berada di sekitarku. Kuluruskan bahuku. "Berjalan dengan baik. Aku menyukainya."

Chanyeol menyeringai dan memandang ke air. "Aku yakin kau menikmatinya."

Aku terdiam sejenak dan memikirkan komentar itu lalu bertanya, "Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?"

Tatapan Chanyeol turun menjelajahi tubuhku kemudian naik lagi. Aku amat menyesal tidak mengenakan kembali tank topku. "Kau tahu bagaimana wajahmu, Kyungsoo? Apalagi dengan senyum sialanmu yang manis itu. Para pegolf pria pasti membayarmu dengan baik."

Dia benar mengenai uang tipnya. Dia juga membuatku bernapas secara konyol dengan memandangku seperti itu. Aku menginginkan dia menyukai apa yang dia lihat namun kemudian aku takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Bagaimana jika dia mengubah keputusannya mengenai saling menjaga jarak? Bisakah aku mengikutinya?

Kami duduk dalam diam selama beberapa saat ketika dia memandang lurus kedepan. Aku yakin dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Rahangnya menegang dan ada garis kerutan terbentuk di dahinya. Aku jadi memikirkan lagi semua yang telah kukatakan. Aku tidak dapat menemukan satupun yang dapat membuatnya kesal.

"Sudah berapa lama ibumu meninggal?" Tanyanya sambil menatapku lagi.

Aku tidak ingin membicarakan mengenai ibuku. Tidak padanya. Namun mengabaikan pertanyaannya tidaklah sopan. "Tiga puluh enam hari yang lalu."

Rahangnya bergerak seakan dia gusar pada terhadap sesuatu dan kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam. "Apakah ayahmu tahu bahwa sebelumnya beliau sakit?"

Pertanyaan lain yang tidak ingin aku jawab. "Ya, ayahku tahu. Aku juga menghubunginya di hari ibuku meninggal dunia. Dia tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Aku hanya meninggalkan sebuah pesan." Kenyataan bahwa ayahku tidak pernah membalas teleponku terlalu sakit untuk kuakui.

"Apa kau membencinya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Aku ingin membencinya. Dia telah menyebabkan duka dalam hidupku sejak hari dimana kakak perempuanku meninggal. Itu sulit. Tapi ayahku satu-satunya keluarga yang masih kumiliki. "Kadang-kadang," sahutku jujur.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menjulurkan tangannya kemudian mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingkingku. Dia tidak berkata apapun namun pada saat itu memang tidak perlu. Satu koneksi kecil itu sudah cukup mengatakan semuanya. Mungkin aku tidak terlalu mengenal Chanyeol namun dia telah mempengaruhiku.

"Aku mengadakan sebuah pesta malam ini. Adikku Tao, berulang tahun. Aku selalu menyelenggarakan pesta untuknya. Mungkin kau tidak terlalu dapat berbaur namun kau diundang jika kau mau hadir."

Adiknya? Dia memiliki seorang adik perempuan? Kupikir dia anak tunggal. Bukankah Tao adalah gadis yang sangat kasar di malam kedatanganku?

"Kau memiliki adik perempuan?"

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya, "Yeah."

Kenapa Kai bilang dia anak tunggal? Kutunggu dia untuk menjelaskan tapi dia diam saja. Lalu kuputuskan untuk bertanya.

"Kai bilang kau anak tunggal."

Chanyeol menegang. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya saat dia melepaskan jarinya dan berpaling untuk memandang ke laut. "Kai tidak punya hak untuk menceritakan hal-hal mengenai diriku. Meskipun dia sangat menginginkan masuk kedalam celana dalammu." Chanyeol berdiri dan tidak memandangku lagi ketika dia berjalan kearah rumah.

Sesuatu mengenai Tao melewati batasan. Aku tidak tahu apa tapi benar-benar melewati batasan. Aku seharusnya tidak menjadi orang yang mau tahu urusan orang lain. Aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju air. Cuaca mulai panas dan aku membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menyingkirkan Chanyeol dari benakku. Pria itu aneh. Seksi, tampan, dan menggiurkan namun aneh.

 **~ TF #1 ~**

Aku duduk di atas tempat tidurku mendengarkan tawa dan musik yang berasal dari dalam rumah. Aku seharian menimbang-nimbang keputusan mengenai menghadiri pesta. Terakhir kalinya aku mengambil keputusan untuk datang, aku mengenakan satu-satunya gaun bagus yang masih kumiliki. Itu adalah gaun berwarna merah yang melekat erat di dada dan pinggulku kemudian tergantung di sekitar tengah pahaku dengan model _baby_ _doll_ _mini_. Aku membeli gaun ini ketika Kris mengundangku ke pesta prom senior.

Kemudian dia dinominasikan sebagai raja prom dan Jessica yang dinominasikan sebagai ratunya. Jessica ingin menghadiri prom bersama dengan Kris, kemudian Kris meneleponku untuk bertanya apakah boleh dia pergi bersama Jessica saja. Semua orang berkata mereka akan menang dan akan terlihat keren kalau mereka menghadirinya sebagai pasangan. Aku menyetujuinya lalu menggantung kembali gaunku. Lalu malam itu aku menyewa dua judul film dan membuat brownies. Mom dan aku menonton film komedi romantis dan memakan brownies hingga kami kekenyangan. Itu merupakan salah satu kenangan yang bisa kuingat ketika ibuku tidak merasakan sakit setelah menjalani kemoterapi sehingga dia bisa memakan makanan manis seperti _brownies_.

Malam ini aku telah mengeluarkan gaun tersebut dari tasku. Gaunnya tidak semahal standard orang-orang di luar. Malah cukup sederhana. Bahannya terbuat dari sifon lembut. Aku melihat sekilas pada sepatu hak tinggi berwarna perak milik ibuku yang aku simpan. Ini adalah sepatu yang ia kenakan di hari pernikahannya. Aku selalu menyukainya. Ibuku tidak pernah memakainya lagi namun sepatu itu tersimpan rapat dalam sebuah kotak.

Aku mengambil resiko besar dengan keluar menghadiri pesta dan dipermalukan. Aku tidak cocok dengan mereka. Aku pun tidak pernah bisa menyesuaikan diri di sekolah. Hidupku adalah satu momen yang canggung. Aku harus belajar menyesuaikan diri. Untuk meninggalkan si gadis canggung yang harus keluar dari sekolah karena dia memiliki masalah yang jauh lebih besar.

Berdiri, kugerakkan tanganku ke gaunku untuk merapikan setiap kerutan yang ada karena duduk di ranjang. Lalu aku menimbang apakah menghadiri pesta merupakan suatu keputusan yang bijak. Aku akan berjalan keluar kesana. Mungkin mengambil segelas minuman dan melihat adakah seseorang yang mau berbicara denganku. Jika ternyata menjadi bencana, aku selalu bisa lari kembali kemari, memakai piyamaku dan meringkuk di tempat tidur. Itu adalah rencana kecil yang baik untukku.

Membuka pintu _pantry_ , aku melangkah memasuki dapur sangat bersyukur bahwa tidak ada seorang pun disana. Berjalan keluar dari _pantry_ akan sulit dijelaskan. Aku dapat mendengar suara tawa Kai yang kencang dan berbicara dengan seseorang di ruang keluarga. Dia mungkin mau mengobrol denganku. Aku bisa melalui hal ini dengan mudah bersama Kai. Menarik napas panjang, aku berjalan keluar dari dapur dan menuruni lorong yang mengarah ke _foyer_. Mawar putih dan pita perak ada dimana-mana. Ini mengingatkanku pada pernikahan daripada pesta ulang tahun. Pintu depan yang terbuka mengejutkanku. Langkahku terhenti dan tatapanku terpaku pada mata gelap _smokey_ yang familiar membalas menatap mataku. Wajahku menghangat ketika mata Sehun menilaiku dengan intens.

"Kyungsoo," ujarnya saat matanya kembali menatap wajahku. "Aku tidak pernah mengira kau bisa terlihat lebih seksi lagi. Ternyata aku salah."

"Hell, yeah, nona. Kau terlihat menakjubkan." Pria dengan rambut ikal berwarna pirang dan bermata biru tersenyum padaku. Aku tidak bisa mengingat namanya. Apakah dia pernah memberitahuku sebelumnya?

"Terima kasih." Gumamku. Aku bersikap canggung lagi. Ini adalah kesempatanku untuk menyesuaikan diri. Aku harus mengusahakannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol mulai main golf lagi. Atau kau disini bersama seseorang?" Karena bingung, aku terdiam sejenak untuk meresapi maksud perkataan Sehun. Ketika kusadari dia mengira aku disini dengan seseorang yang kutemui di tempat kerja, aku menyeringai. Itu bukan masalah sama sekali.

"Aku kemari tidak dengan siapapun. Chanyeol adalah um… well, ibu Chanyeol menikah dengan ayahku." Itulah penjelasanku.

Seringai Sehun yang pelan dan santai semakin melebar ketika dia berjalan kearahku. "Benarkah? Dia membiarkan adik tirinya bekerja di country club? Ck, ck. Pria itu tidak punya sopan santun. Jika aku memiliki adik perempuan dengan wajah seperti kau, aku akan menyekapnya… sepanjang waktu," Dia berhenti sebentar dan menyapu pipiku dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku akan menemanimu tentu saja. Aku tidak ingin kau merasa kesepian."

Sudah pasti dia sedang merayuku. Dengan gencar. Dia berada di luar jangkauanku. Dia terlalu berpengalaman. Aku membutuhkan sedikit ruang.

"Sepasang kakimu seharusnya dipasangi peringatan. Tidak mungkin tidak disentuh." Dia merendahkan suaranya dan aku sekilas melihat melewati bahunya, bahwa si pirang telah meninggalkan kami.

"Apakah kau… apakah kau berteman dengan Chanyeol atau uh, Tao?" Tanyaku mengingat nama yang Kai gunakan ketika memperkenalkan kami pada malam pertama.

Sehun mengangkat bahu, "Tao dan aku memiliki hubungan pertemanan yang rumit. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan aku telah saling mengenal seumur hidup." Tangan Sehun meluncur di punggungku. "Aku berani bertaruh, Tao pasti membencimu."

Aku tidak begitu yakin. Kami tidak pernah berinteraksi semenjak malam itu. "Kami tidak terlalu saling mengenal."

Sehun memberengut. "Benarkah? Itu aneh."

"Sehun! Kau di sini." Seorang wanita berseru saat dia memasuki ruangan. Dia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat gadis berambut merah dengan rambut panjang ikal yang tebal yang memiliki tubuh berlekuk yang dibalut oleh gaun satin hitam. Ini mungkin yang akan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Aku mulai melangkah dan kembali kearah dapur. Momen keberanianku telah hilang.

Tetapi tiba-tiba tangan Sehun mencengkeram pinggulku, dengan erat memegangku agar diam di tempat. "Seolhyun." Hanya itu jawaban yang Sehun berikan. Mata cokelat besar gadis itu beralih dari Sehun kepadaku. Aku merasa tidak berdaya ketika dia melihat tangan Sehun yang diletakkan di pinggulku. Bukan ini yang kuinginkan. Aku butuh berbaur.

"Siapakah dia?" Si gadis memusatkan matanya dan memandang sepenuhnya padaku.

"Ini Kyungsoo. Adik barunya Chanyeol." Sehun menjawab dengan nada bosan.

Si gadis menyipitkan matanya dan kemudian dia tertawa. "Tidak, pasti bukan. Dia mengenakan gaun murahan dan sepatu yang lebih murah lagi. Gadis ini, siapapun katanya, sedang berdusta padamu. Tapi kau memang selalu lemah jika berhubungan dengan wajah cantik, ya kan, Sehun?"

Astaga. Seharusnya aku tetap tinggal di kamarku.

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke pesta dan menemukan beberapa pria bodoh untuk mempertajam kukumu, Seolhyun?" Sehun berjalan menuju pintu dimana sebagian besar pesta berada dengan tangannya masih berada kokoh dipinggulku, memaksaku untuk pergi bersamanya.

"Kupikir aku hanya ingin pergi kekamarku. Seharusnya aku tidak datang kesini malam ini," kataku, berusaha menghentikan kami masuk ke dalam pesta. Aku tidak perlu berjalan kesana dengan Sehun. Sesuatu mengatakan kepadaku itu adalah ide yang buruk.

"Kenapa kau tidak menunjukkan kamarmu? Aku ingin melarikan diri juga."

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak cukup ruang untuk kita berdua."

Sehun tertawa dan menunduk untuk mengatakan sesuatu ditelingaku disaat mataku terkunci dengan tatapan mata perak Chanyeol. Dia menatapku lekat. Dia terlihat tidak senang. Undangannya hari ini hanyalah sopan santun yang keluar dan sesungguhnya tidak diharapkan? Aku salah mengerti?

"Aku harus pergi. Aku tidak berpikir bahwa Chanyeol menginginkanku disini." Aku berbalik untuk menatap Sehun dan melangkah keluar dari pelukannya.

"Omong kosong. Aku yakin dia terlalu sibuk untuk khawatir tentang apa yang kau lakukan. Selain itu mengapa dia tidak ingin melihatmu di pesta adik perempuannya yang lain?"

Ada adik perempuan lagi. Mengapa Kai mengatakan kepadaku bahwa Chanyeol tidak punya saudara kandung? Tao jelas adiknya.

"Aku, uh, baiklah, dia tidak benar-benar menyatakanku sebagai keluarga. Aku hanya saudara yang tidak diinginkan dari suami baru ibunya. Aku sebenar nya hanya disini untuk beberapa minggu lagi sampai aku bisa pindah sendiri. Aku bukan penghuni tetap dirumah ini." Aku memaksakan senyum, berharap Sehun akan mendapatkan gambaran dan membiarkanku pergi.

"Tak ada tentangmu yang tidak diinginkan. Bahkan Chanyeol tidaklah sebuta itu, sialan," kata Sehun mendekatiku kembali karena aku menjauh.

"Kemarilah, Kyungsoo." Suara menuntut Chanyeol datang dari belakangku tangan besarnya menyelinap dilenganku menarikku padanya. "Aku tidak menduga kau datang malam ini." Peringatan dalam nadanya mengatakan bahwa aku salah mengerti tentang undangannya. Dia benar-benar tidak serius.

"Maafkan aku. Kukira kau bilang aku bisa datang." Aku berbisik, memalukan kalau Sehun bisa mendengarnya dan yang lainnya sedang menonton. Saat ini aku memutuskan untuk menjadi berani dan keluar dari rasa malu dari kejadian ini.

"Aku tidak menduga kau muncul dengan pakaian seperti itu," jawabnya dengan tenang namun mematikan. Matanya masih diarahkan pada Sehun. Apa salahnya dengan pakaianku? Ibuku telah berkorban untuk ku agar memiliki gaun ini dan aku tidak pernah sempat untuk memakainya. Enam puluh dolar adalah uang yang banyak bagi kami ketika dia membelinya. Aku sudah muak dengan sekelompok orang bodoh manja berakting seperti aku mengenakan sesuatu yang menjijikkan. Aku mencintai gaun ini. Aku mencintai sepatu ini. Orang tuaku bahagia dan sudah pernah saling jatuh cinta. Sepatu ini adalah bagian dari itu. Sialan mereka semua.

Aku menghentak pergi dari Chanyeol dan kembali ke dapur. Jika dia tidak ingin aku disini karena teman-temannya menertawakannya, maka dia harus mengatakannya. Sebaliknya, dia membuatku merasa seperti orang bodoh.

"Apa masalahmu bung? Sialan." Tanya Sehun marah. Aku tidak melihat kebelakang. Aku berharap mereka berkelahi. Aku berharap Sehun mematahkan hidung sempurna Chanyeol yang menjengkelkan. Aku meragukan karena meskipun Chanyeol salah satu dari mereka, dia terlihat lebih kasar.

"Kyungsoo, tunggu." Kai memanggil dan aku ingin mengabaikannya tapi sekarang dia adalah teman terdekat ku disini. Aku melambat ketika aku mencapai lorong dari semua penonton dan membiarkan Kai mengejarku.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," kata Kai, muncul dibelakangku. Aku ingin tertawa. Dia sangat dibutakan oleh saudaranya yang bersangkutan.

"Tidak masalah. Seharusnya aku tidak datang. Seharusnya aku tahu ajakannya tidak serius. Aku berharap dia mengatakan kepadaku untuk tinggal dikamarku seperti yang di inginkannya. Aku tidak mengerti dengan permainan kata-kata." Aku menghentak dan berjalan melalui dapur langsung menuju _pantry_.

"Dia memiliki masalah. Aku akan berbicara dengannya. Tetapi apa yang dia lakukan adalah berusaha melindungimu dengan caranya aneh yang mengacaukan," kata Kai saat tanganku bertemu pegangan kuningan dingin dipintu _pantry_.

"Tetaplah percaya pada nya, Kai. Itulah hal terbaik yang dilakukan saudara," jawabku dan menyentak pintu terbuka dan menutupnya dibelakangku. Setelah mengambil beberapa napas dalam untuk meringankan sakit di dadaku aku pergi ke kamarku dan tenggelam ke tempat tidur.

Pesta bukanlah untuk ku. Itu kedua kali nya kualami dan yang pertama tidak jauh lebih baik. Sebenarnya itu mungkin lebih buruk. Aku pergi untuk mengejutkan Kris dan malah aku yang menjadi terkejut. Dia ada di kamar Jessica dengan payudara telanjang nya ada di mulut Kris. Mereka belum berhubungan seks, tapi tentu saja mereka akan segera melakukannya. Aku menutup pintu diam-diam dibelakangku dan keluar melalui pintu belakang. Beberapa orang melihatku dan tahu apa yang sudah kualami. Kris muncul di rumahku satu jam kemudian memintaku untuk memaafkannya dan menangis sambil berlutut.

Aku mencintainya sejak aku berusia tiga belas tahun dan dia memberi ciuman pertamaku. Aku tidak bisa membencinya. Aku hanya membiarkannya pergi. Itu adalah akhir dari hubungan kami. Aku menenangkan hati nuraninya dan kita tetap berteman. Terkadang dia dalam kondisi buruk dan mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku dan ingin aku kembali tetapi dari semua itu dia memiliki seorang gadis berbeda di belakang mustangnya disetiap akhir pekan. Aku hanyalah kenangan masa kecilnya.

Malam ini tidak ada yang menghianatiku. Aku baru saja dipermalukan. Meraih kebawah aku melepaskan sepatu ibuku dan menempatkan mereka kembali dengan aman dikotaknya penyimpanan nya. Lalu aku menempatkannya kembali ke dalam koperku. Aku seharusnya tidak mengenakannya malam ini. Lain kali aku mengenakan sepatunya akan menjadi saat istimewa. Pasti untuk seseorang yang istimewa.

Aku melakukan hal yang sama pada gaun ini. Aku menaruh kembali ketempatnya dan akan memakainya untuk seseorang yang mencintaiku dan berpikir aku cantik. Label harga pada gaunku tidak masalah. Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk membuka risleting ketika pintu terbuka dan ruangan kecil ini sekarang terisi Chanyeol. Chanyeol tampak sangat marah.

Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan aku membiarkan tanganku jatuh kembali kesisiku. Aku tidak akan mengambil pakaianku yang baru saja terlepas. Dia melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Dia terlalu besar untuk ruangan kecil ini. Aku harus mundur dan duduk ditempat tidur sehingga dia bisa menyesuaikan tanpa kita bersentuhan.

"Bagaimana kau mengenal Sehun?" Dia menggertak.

Aku menatapnya dengan bingung dan bertanya-tanya mengapa dia tidak suka aku mengenal Sehun. Bukankah mereka berteman? Apa itu? Dia tidak ingin aku berada disekitar teman temannya. "Ayahnya adalah pemilik Country Club. Dia bermain golf. Aku melayani minumannya."

"Kenapa kau memakai itu?" Tanyanya dengan suara keras yang dingin.

Ini adalah keadaan tersudut yang tidak menyenangkan. Aku kembali berdiri kemudian berjinjit pada ujung jari kakiku, agar aku berhadapan dengannya. "Karena ibuku membelikannya untuk kukenakan. Aku mempertahankannya dan tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan. Malam ini kau mengundangku dan aku ingin menyesuaikan diri jadi aku memakai yang terbaik yang ku punya, aku minta maaf kalau tidak cukup baik. Kau tahu bagaimanapun aku tidak peduli. Kau dan semua teman-teman mu yang sombong dan manja bersikap terlalu berlebihan."

Aku mendorong dadanya dengan jariku dan melotot menantangnya untuk mengatakan sekali lagi tentang pakaianku.

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya kemudian memejamkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sial!" Geramnya. Kemudian matanya terbuka lebar dan tangannya tiba-tiba dirambutku dan bibirnya mendarat dibibirku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana untuk bereaksi. Bibirnya lembut tapi menuntut saat dia menjilat dan menggigit bibir bawahku. Lalu dia menarik bibir atasku kemulutnya dan menghisapnya lembut. "Aku sudah lama ingin mencicipi bibir penuh yang manis ini sejak kau berjalan kedalam ruang tamuku," gumamnya sebelum menggelincirkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku saat aku tersentak mendengar kata-katanya. Dia terasa seperti mint. Lututku lemas dan aku mengulurkan tangan meraih bahunya untuk menahan kestabilan ku. Kemudian lidahnya membelaiku seakan memintaku untuk bergabung dengannya. Aku melakukan usapan kecil dimulutnya dan kemudian menggigit lembut bibir bawahnya. Sebuah erangan kecil keluar dari tenggorokannya dan hal berikut yang kutahu aku sedang direbahkan ketempat tidur di belakangku.

Tubuh Chanyeol menimpa tubuhku dan aku merasakan ereksinya yang keras itu menekan kedua kakiku. Mata ku berputar dan kepalaku pening. Lalu aku mendengar erangan tak berdaya datang dari bibirku.

"Manis, terlalu manis." Chanyeol berbisik dibibirku sebelum mulutnya tiba-tiba menjauh dan melompat kebelakang. Matanya memusatkan perhatian pada gaunku. Aku menyadari sekarang gaunku sudah ada di sekeliling pinggangku dan celana dalamku terlihat. "Sialan," dia mengutuk kemudian memukul tangannya kedinding sebelum menyentak pintu terbuka dan keluar seperti sedang dikejar.

Dinding bergetar dari tenaga yang dikeluarkan saat menutup pintu. Aku tidak bergerak. Aku tidak bisa. Jantungku berdebar-debar dan ada sakit yang kukenal diantara kedua kakiku. Aku sudah pernah terangsang sebelumnya melihat adegan seks di TV tetapi tidak pernah seintens ini. Aku merasa sangat dekat. Dia tidak mengiginkannya tetapi dia sedang terangsang. Aku merasakannya tetapi kemudian aku juga melihat dia berhubungan seks dengan seorang gadis. Selain itu, aku tahu semalam dia berhubungan seks dengan gadis lain dan kemudian mengirimnya pergi. Mendapatkan Chanyeol sedang ereksi bukanlah sebuah prestasi besar. Aku tidak benar-benar mencapai apapun. Dia hanya marah karena miliknya sudah kurangsang.

Itu menyakitkan. Mengetahui dia sangat tidak menyukaiku dan bahwa dia tidak ingin berpikir aku menarik untuknya. Denyutan di antara kedua kakiku perlahan-lahan memudar karena kenyataan yang ada. Chanyeol tidak ingin menyentuhku. Dia sangat marah karena itulah dia. Meskipun terangsang dia masih bisa menjauh dari ku. Aku sadar aku berasal dari kelompok kecil. Kebanyakan gadis-gadis yang diinginkan bukanlah dari kelompok kecil sepertiku. Aku adalah orang miskin yang terjebak dengannya sampai aku punya cukup uang untuk pindah.

Aku berguling dan meringkuk menjadi bola. Mungkin aku tidak akan mengenakan gaun ini lagi. Hanya akan menjadi kenangan menyedihkan. Sudah waktunya aku mengemasnya pergi demi kebaikan. Meskipun malam ini aku akan tidur dengan memakainya. Ini akan menjadi perpisahan di dalam mimpiku. Yang mana aku cukup diinginkan bagi beberapa pria.

•••

* * *

udah foreplay /? nih ea :v seperti biasa, Kyungsoo direbutin cogan :p cogan mana favoritemu? Wkwk

Thanks bgt yg udah review, follow dan favorite saranghae :* /plak/ :'v hayuk jgn bosen ya, pantengin terus ceritanya ㅋㅋㅋ ^^

* * *

Ttd

 **Anggur**


End file.
